The Dragon's Key
by I-Darkness
Summary: Lucy decides to take a break from Fairy Tail. She travels for a month, trains for another then settles down to work in Hargeon. Behind the scenes, there are people who want her blood, others who want her money and someone wants her back. Oh and Natsu is dying. Can FT save the day? A/N: Prequel to Taiyou. :p Enjoy, pls r/r! Rated T for future. Disclaimer: Does not own Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1: Meddlers

Fairy Tail Fanfic

The Dragon's Key

**Chapter 1: Meddlers**

By I-Darkness

The girl in the tree sighed in frustration. She knew her nii-chanwas dense, but seriously, it was getting ridiculous even for her. Earlier that week her nii-chan was asked out by his childhood friend, and like a _baka_, he agreed, leaving the girl who loved him completely and utterly heartbroken. In order to fix the wrong, the sibling took it upon herself to talk to the poor girl and see if there was anything she could do, short of beating her nii-chan to a bloody pulp. Intent to follow through her plan, she was now seated in the tree, waiting for the miserable stellar mage.

It was not long before her small nose twitched. She smelt them even before she heard them. Thankful for the wind blowing in the right direction, she cast a spell that would mask her smell, knowing her target's companion had a nose as sharp as hers. They soon came into view walking across the bridge that led to their Guild.

She kept an eye on the two mages who had almost reached the foot of the young girl's tree. One a blonde busty stellar mage trying to keep her composure while the pink-haired Dragon Slayer tried to convince her to go on another mission with him.

The mysterious girl tensed as she felt a third being rapidly approaching, but slowly relaxed when she recognised her partner's consciousness.

'_Aki.'_

Aki, the female Fire Dragon Slayer, turned her head slightly, extending her spell so it'd cover her friend.

"Is he still at it?" A mass of orange and brown fur came to settle on the branch next to her. Tora, a tiger-striped Exceed, was Aki's long time partner and friend. She wore only a thin strip of fabric over her chest and blue pants held up by a brown belt and had a blue bow attached to her ear.

"Yes. He's been really persistent. I'm surprised he didn't ask his new girlfriend to go with him." Aki crossed her arms over her chest, her delicate brow knitted together to form a slight frown. Her onyx eyes narrowing at the potential couple now standing in front of a modest house, her mouth contorting into a scowl. Her appearance simply screamed small and delicate, she was anything but. Younger sister to Natsu Dragneel, she is rumoured to be on par with her precious older brother. Due to circumstances of her past, she not only knows Dragon Slayer magic but a handful of other magic that she competently uses.

"Of course he's persistent. If only he'd realise, it'd make everything easier!" Tora sat on her haunches, exasperation written across her face.

"Tché, but where's the fun in that?" Aki replied, amusement in her voice. She glanced at the Exceed, who had her cheeks puffed up and a frown on her face.

The couple down below had moved closer to the blonde's home, the pink haired mage still trying to convince his partner to go on a mission.

Due to Aki's keen hearing, she didn't miss a word that was said down below.

"Nee! Lucy, please! We're a team!" the pink-haired mage begged. He was wearing his usual scaled scarf, closed-one sleeve top and white pants.

"Natsu! Leave me alone! I already went on a mission with you yesterday!" Lucy Heartfillia, former heiress to the Heartfillia fortune, impatiently retorted back. Lucy had an overflowing amount of natural grace and beauty, and has proved her magical talent and intelligence several times over. However, for all her redeeming features, the poor girl was oblivious when it came to love. Specifically, loving a certain hyperactive, destructive Dragon Slayer, and this made a certain little sister want to hit her head against the nearest tree.

"I'm surrounded by stubborn and oblivious mules." Aki supported her head with her hand, propped up on her leg. She was still perched in her tree, waiting for her beloved nii-chan to leave.

"At least they aren't dragons, because from what you told me, it might have been more troublesome." Tora had jumped from her branch to Aki's, now sitting between her best friend's legs. Aki absentmindedly stroked Tora's head, careful not to knock off the Exceed's favourite bow off her head.

"Nii-chan can be compared to a dragon, he's almost as bad as I am."

Tora made a face. Knowing all too well how stubborn her partner could become.

Down below, Natsu had finally given up on trying to convince his friend to spend time with him. So in a wave of farewell, he turned and rushed back to the Guild. Hoping that someone there might prove to be a sufficient distraction to his current boredom.

Once he was out of sight, Aki and Tora both jumped from the tree, the blonde mage already gone inside. Tora had long ago lost her Aera magic, a magic known to all Exceed that allowed them to fly. Instead she had learned to jump high and run at incredible speeds, courtesy of her friend.

"Well," Aki rubbed her hands together, face full of mischief. "Time for our little plan."

Tora sweat dropped, and followed the meddling girl to the unsuspecting Celestial mage's house.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Lucy-nee!"

The door opened a crack, and convinced it was not Natsu trying to trick her, she opened the door fully to let the two meddlers friends inside.

* * *

Aki had come to love Lucy's small apartment, with its homey feel and it's nice smell, she was not surprised her nii-chan came in almost everyday. Her favourite spot was the soft bed next to the window, covered in the pink quilt. Whenever she came over she always sat or sprawled across the soft bedspread, almost like a cat.

Lucy giggled; she became fond of the young Dragon Slayer soon after she met her. Her personality was almost opposite to Natsu's, being soft and delicate compared to the wild and crazy.

"Nee-chan, daijoubu?"

The question had caught Lucy off-guard, she hadn't realised she had made her young friend worry.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because as much as I love my nii-chan, he's still a baka, that's why."

Only two people were aware of Lucy's feelings towards Natsu, Levy McGarden and Aki Dragneel.

"Oh. I'm fine." Lucy lied. Her eyes were barren and she had bags under them. It was not too noticeable, but with the perceptive eye of a Dragon Slayer, it was blaringly obvious. Good thing Natsu was perceptively blind. "Did you want to stay for lunch, Aki? Tora?"

Aki smiled a toothy grin dipping her head, while Tora just said, "Gomen, but Pantherlily has asked me out to lunch."

This bought out a genuine smile from the stellar mage. Everybody in the Guild knew of Pantherlily's infatuation with the orange Exceed. With a few pushes from most females in the guild, the unusually shy cat had finally found the courage to ask Tora out for a date, albeit a lunch date. Both Gajeel and Aki were conveniently absent during the event, thanks to a meddling demon.

"Well, don't let us keep you. Have fun at your date!" Lucy said, smiling, pushing the Exceed closer to the door.

"Its just lunch." Tora shrugged it off. But deep down the cat was excited, and ever since her love interest had asked her out, she felt completely different. She's been fretting about things she normally didn't care about. Should she wear something different, did her bow look all right, should she do something in return, etc. All Aki did was pout and sulk, although she indirectly gave her best friend advice by saying she looked beautiful no matter what.

Once Tora left, Lucy leant against the door. "Maybe I should just go on vacation."

Aki was torn between snapping her head towards her friend or following her nose in the opposite direction. _'Wha-? Nee-chan wants to- Eh, *sniff*, what's that smell?'_

"Why would you want to go on vacation?" She had wandered into the kitchen, following her nose. She could smell something, something delicious.

The blonde came over and tousled the young Dragneel's dark pink hair, while reaching in one of the cupboards and pulled out something covered with a tea towel. But even with the cover, Aki's nose knew what it was, and it has never been wrong.

Lucy pulled the cover off and Aki jumped excitedly.

"Apple pie! Lucy, I love you!"

The stellar mage laughed and pulled out a knife from one of the drawers. She started cutting and instructed the younger girl to pull out two plates.

"I knew you'd be coming, you always seem to turn up every time I make this."

"Because nee-chan always makes the best apple pie!"

Once they both sat down with a slice of the warm pie in front of them, Aki finally got her attention back to the matter at hand.

"You were saying about a vacation?" Trying to hide her sadness as best she could, she forced her favourite pie down.

Lucy sighed and thoughtfully started cutting her pie with her spoon. "I just want to get away from everything, and certain people."

"But that's not really going to solve anything."

"I just need time to think and not be pestered by… everyday."

The young mage noted how her friend specifically left out her nii-chan's name. She could not help but agree with her favourite nee-chan's way of thinking, even if the approach was considered to be running away. Remembering what she was taught in relation to human emotions, Aki tried to think of any other approaches.

'_What nee-chan needs is…mmh.'_

"Then what would you do during this vacation of yours?"

Lucy paused before lifting her laden spoon to her mouth. Between mouthfuls she said, "Well, I'd be training, of course. And maybe do some kind of work related to magic, join up with another guild for a bit maybe? I want to experience new things, I want to explore… and do things I don't normally do."

'_Wait! That's it! I remember a method involving training...'_

Finished with her slice, Aki promptly served herself with another piece, keeping her face straight. Munching on her pie, she said, careful not to spray food everywhere, "It'd be an interesting experience. But would you be all right by yourself? I mean training alone can be… lonely and boring." _'For this to work I need to…'_

Lucy laughed, falling for the fake longing in her young friend's voice.

"I guess I could bring a companion with me." Aki's eyes lit up. "But you know, it means going away from your brother."

"It's fine! I'm still waiting for materials for the house; apparently the material I want won't come in for another 2 months. Not only that, but I could use a break."

It was not common knowledge among people at the guild, but Lucy was all too aware that Aki had 'accidently' burned down Natsu's house a while ago. Natsu, furious and exhausted, had asked Lucy's help in taking care of his sister and sheltering both of them until he had found some alternative housing. Aki had proposed, with difficulty, to build her nii-chan a new house from scratch, letting only Lucy in on the offer. Devoid of an alternative, Natsu had agreed and been pleasantly surprised at the progress and look of his new house. He has not allowed anyone near the site, with the exception of Happy, insisting that he wanted to keep it all a surprise until it was all completed. Why he was keeping it a surprise was a mystery even for Aki. Her brother was all too aware of her secret ability and had learned to defend himself from it, much to her dismay. _'Damn him reading that book!'_

"Well, if you really want to I could bring you along with me. We'll have to let Levy-chan know as well as Master."

"Eh? And not Mira-oni?" Mirajane had pretty much become the young Dragneel's rival, ever since she staged the whole Pantherlily/Tora episode. They both could not help but glare at each other every time their eyes met. Both had different plans for every potential couple in the guild. An unspoken rule materialized that stated the opponent (in this case Mira or Aki) may not be involved in any part of the set up, unless consent was granted.

"Iie, she might spill the beans and I don't really want it to become common knowledge until we're far away."

Once the apple pie had disappeared, they both sat back drinking some juice Lucy bought to the table. Aki glanced at the clock.

"When did you want to leave?" She had a feeling the blonde mage wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"How about we go to the guild now and meet up at the train station tomorrow morning?"

Aki bobbed her head and jumped up, rushing to the door, jumping from one foot to the other while waiting for her friend, excited at the prospect of seeing her friends again. "Hurry up, nee-chan, you're so slow!"

"Jeez, you guys are too alike for your own good! And I'm not too slow, you're just too fast!" Grabbing her keys and her Fleuve D'Étoiles, she attached both to her belt and followed her grinning friend through the door. '_At least, she doesn't leave through the window like her brother_.'


	2. Chapter 2: Master

Fairy Tail Fanfic

**The Dragon's Key**

**Chapter 2: Master**

By I-Darkness

Bursting through the guild doors Aki shouted her greetings. And immediately regretted it as soon as her eyes adjusted to the light. Smack bang in the middle of the hall was Natsu and Lisanna. Lips locked together.

She spun around intending to hide the view from her friend, but when she saw Lucy's shadowed eyes she realised she was too late.

'_Baka nii-chan! Why here?!'_

"It's fine." Lucy whispered. Even with the proximity Aki almost missed what she said. The stellar mage slinked towards a certain bluenette who had her wide eyes fixed on the development.

Fixing her attention back onto the chaos, Aki examined the situation. Surrounding Natsu and Lisanna (who had broken apart by now, both blushing furiously) were most members of the guild, including a very red Wendy, hands to her face, and an ogling Romeo. Aki sent her awareness out and listened to whatever facts she could hear from the people's thoughts. She hit the jackpot when she felt the thoughts of Elfman, Gray and, to her surprise, Tora.

Elfman: _'Damn! I didn't mean for them to kiss! Baka Natsu for not paying attention.'_

Gray: _'What the hell is wrong with Natsu? He should have dodged that! Baka Lisanna should have moved!'_

Tora directed her thoughts to the prodding mind. _'You came in at the wrong time with Lucy. Elfman was trying to get Natsu's attention before he lost his temper and punched him. Lisanna was serving the table behind and they crashed, accidently kissing.'_

'_He still could have pushed her away!'_ Aki finally got the gist of what happened, mentally noting to tell Lucy later on.

'_You came in just as Elfman had punched Natsu. He didn't have time to push her away.'_

"Tché." The young Dragneel made her way towards her cat, sitting a table away from Lucy and Levy, talking in low voices. No doubt about the vacation idea.

"So what happened with Pantherlily?" Aki grudgingly asked, sitting down on the bench with her arms crossed close to her chest.

"Ah. He's over there." Pointed the blushing Exceed. Sure enough Lily was sitting at the bar, under the scrutinizing glare of Gajeel and the fawning Demon Mirajane.

"He didn't do anything funny, did he?" Huffed the annoyed Dragon Slayer.

"No, no." Tora shook her head. "He just asked me to go on a mission with him."

"THAT LITTLE -!" Aki exploded, giving off her monster aura she glowered in Pantherlily's direction. She lowered her voice to an angry whisper, "You are not going."

"Hai, hai." Tora had a small smile on her face. She had expected her friend to _nicely_ forbid her from going. Climbing onto her friend's back, Tora looked back at Lily, who laughed at something Mirajane said. For a moment their eyes met, and he winked at her. She blushed and turned her head. She clung on to her partner, burying her face against the soft clothes. Ensuring her friend didn't hear what she thought, _'Damn it all, I'm in love. Me, of all people.'_ Then returning her attention to the present she looked over the girl's shoulder.

'_So what exactly are we doing?'_ Lucy had joined them and the three of them were now in front of the Master's office.

'_Going on a two month trip with Lucy.'_ Not even a question, it was a statement.

'_So you figured a plan?'_

'_Yes. And it'll work.'_ The young Dragneel sibling did not sound very sure, and Tora suspected that she was making it all up as she went.

Almost bashing the door down Knocking delicately on the door, they waited to be called in before entering. Aki closed the door behind her, as Lucy made her way towards the middle of the office; a tiny old man was seated on top of his desk.

"Yo girls! You're all looking pretty as always!" Master Makarov, 3rd and 6th Master of Fairy Tail, most powerful guild in all of Fiore, had the happiest, lewd look on his face. The girls looked a bit put off, but they knew their master would never do anything to harm his 'children'. Of course all of this didn't stop Aki and Tora yelling out; "JII-SAN!" and tackle their favourite gramps off the table into a bone-crushing hug.

Makarov started laughing, pleased at the affection shown by his 'daughters'. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the sight; her friends' overly affectionate displays always bought a smile to everyone in the vicinity.

"So, what do you all want from me? Don't look at me like that, the last time you hugged me you wanted to go an S-Class Mission." S-Class missions are missions that are so dangerous a second's hesitation could cost the mage their life. Only S-Class mages approved by the guild-master are allowed to go on such quests.

"Well, Master… I… uh… I'd like to go on vacation." To the master's surprise it was Lucy who spoke. Her smile had disappeared and was now looking at the ground, hands balled into fists at her side.

"Is this because of Natsu and Lisanna?"

Lucy looked up suddenly, eyes meeting with those of the canny grandfather. She berated herself. _'Of course he'd know. He's always looking out for us.'_

"Hai."

The master picked himself up, and dusted the imaginary dust of his clothes. "How long do you plan on leaving?"

Lucy thought a moment and looked out the window. "I was thinking 7 months at the least, maybe more."

"Hai, and I'd like to go with her, but for two months only!" Aki was in a kneeling position, her hand in the air, holding two fingers up.

"And I take it Tora will be tagging along as well?" The Exceed, fiddling with an orange ribbon in her hands, nodded in answer to his question. She put the bow away in her back pouch and jumped up into the arms of her best friend, who pulled her closer into a hug and asked where she got the ribbon. Tora's reluctance to answer led Aki to prod even more.

"I grant you time off, Lucy. I give you permission to partake in any work you deem is right. But you have to promise to come back to us, no matter what!" Lucy's lips twitched into a smile. The master pulled the young girl into a hug, rivers of tears leaking out from his eyes. "If you don't come back I'll send out Erza, Mirajane, Gajeel and everybody else to go out looking for you!" Lucy sweat dropped, mentally noting to make sure to come back in 7 months.

"Thank you, Master. I'll be contacting you through mail."

"Yosh! Lucy lets go!" Aki jumped up, still holding her cat, and skipped towards the door.

"Oh. And Aki."

"Hai?" The Dragon Slayer turned around, letting Lucy leave through the door.

"I know you're planning something, so I'm just going to say this: Make sure you don't overdo it."

A toothy smile spread over the Dragon Slayer's face, canines clearly showing. Her eyes glinted dangerously. "Don't worry jii-san. I won't kill her."

Makarov shook his head. Having a general idea as to what the young girl was planning didn't allay his fears for the blond stellar mage.

The members of Fairy Tail were all once again involved in an all out brawl. It started when Natsu aimed a punch at Elfman, got Gray instead and escalating into the usual scuffle. Even Erza had joined in after someone knocked her strawberry cake to the ground.

Aki caught up to Lucy again at Levy-chan's table, massive book lay forgotten in front of the bluenette. "Levy-nee!" Engulfed in a bear hug, Levy could only squeal and laugh at the young Dragneel rubbing her cheek against her head.

"Aki! I can't breathe!"

"Gomen!"

Having let go, Aki grabbed Tora once more, and glanced around the large hall, trying to spot her brother's telltale pink hair. She spotted him near the large entrance doors, supported by a flying Happy.

"Lucy-nee! I'll see you tomorrow!" Aki ran up to the exit to follow her nii-chan, waving goodbye to the girls. Tora had climbed onto her friend's back and was hanging on to Aki's oriental shirt.

"Ne, Lu-chan. Are you sure about this?" Levy glanced at her best friend; a worrying expression adorned her small face.

"I'll be fine. I'll be sending you postcards. Aki wants to travel around the country for a month at the most."

Levy was slightly reassured that her Lucy wasn't going alone. But what didn't completely reassure her was that it was Natsu's sister who will be accompanying her friend.

"Ne, could you not tell anyone we're gone? You can tell them if they ask but…"

"Lu-chan," the smaller mage stood up and hugged her friend. "Make sure you send postcards from everywhere you go! 'Kay?"

"Mmh! Well I'm going home now. See you Levy!"

"Bye, Lu-chan!" The bluenette returned her attention to the massive tome in front of her, still trying to decipher the complicated runes illustrated on the open page. _'Where was I…? Ah yes. Dragon mating rituals.'_

_****_**(A/N: Yes I know that I did say a couple of days... but procrastination decided otherwise :p. So here is the new chapter, sooner than I promised and well... hope you enjoy and remember to r/r!) Kudos to those who have reviewed! :p makes me soo happy.**


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving

Fairy Tail Fanfic

**The Dragon's Key**

**Chapter 3: Leaving**

By I-Darkness

**(A/N... for those who do actually read this... could you tell me what's wrong with it?)**

Aki, Lucy and Tora were on the train headed towards their first destination. Aki suffering from motion sickness had her head in Lucy's lap. Tora was making some bows from ribbons given to her by Pantherlily, a slight smile on her face, happy for the first time in a long time. It wasn't that being with Aki did not make her happy, it was nice to meet someone else who knew how to make her smile.

Lucy on the other hand, was looking out the window, feeling a mixture of sadness, nervousness and excitement. She was excited she was finally going to tour the country, even if it was with a girl who suffered from motion sickness. Nervousness tugged at her stomach at the prospect of leaving Fairy Tail for the first time in 2 ½ years (not counting when they were frozen on Tenrou Island). Their first stop was the Port Town of Hargeon, the town where Lucy had first met Natsu, from there they would choose whatever direction they wanted to go in and spend a month wandering from town to town. Once they were done, they'll pick a town they liked and stay there for the remainder of their respective vacation.

A groan sounded from the girl lying in her lap.

'_This is going to be a long trip.'_ Lucy laughed a little, before returning her attention to the window.

~o~

_Meanwhile back at the Guild_

"Hey Happy! Have you seen Lucy anywhere?"

Happy munching on a fish was sitting with Carla the white Exceed, Wendy the Sky Dragon Slayer (otherwise known as the Sky Maiden) and Juvia the (not-so) gloomy mage. Juvia, hands to her tomato-red face, had her googly eyes fixated on Gray who was sitting in his underwear talking with Elfman.

"No I haven't seen her come in today. And I wanted to give her a fish." Happy looked down, he had been fishing that morning and he caught a nice apology fish that Lucy would have definitely accepted.

"Ne, Natsu, if you want to go on a mission why don't you go with Lisanna?" Wendy had looked up curious, an open book in front of her.

"Because Lucy's rent is almost due so I thought maybe she wanted to go out already."  
"But I thought you guys went on a mission two days ago?" Carla pointed out, paws around a glass of juice.

"Haha… I sort of messed up so we only got half the reward." He awkwardly laughed and scratched his head while everyone in the vicinity sweat dropped.

"No wonder she won't go with you! Just leave it until tomorrow, I'm sure she'll had calmed down by then."

"I thought you were getting better on missions, Natsu-nii?" The young Sky Maiden asked.

"Well, I tried a new move and it sort of did not work the way I wanted it to."

Happy snorted. He had gone on the disastrous mission and knew that Natsu had tried to show off in front of Lucy. Instead, he burned down 3 residences, 2 shops and half of a historical park. Let's just say Lucy was not impressed.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain bluenette, seated just a table away, was hearing the whole exchange.

"Hello, Levy. What's wrong?" Pantherlily had glided over and noticed the aura surrounding the small script mage.

Levy jumped slightly, not noticing the Exceed's approach.

"Ah, nothing. I'm just… trying to understand this one part of the text." Gesturing towards the same ridiculously massive open book she was deciphering the night before, an open notepad rested beside the tome. She hoped the perceptive cat accepted her weak excuse and did not press the matter.

"Ah, I see why you'd be making such a face then. Ne, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Suddenly, Pantherlily became timid and started to draw circles with the tip of his foot paw. A slight red tint shadowed his cheeks and he stuttered when he spoke. Levy stared at him, shocked, but recognised the signals that would lead the conversation to a particular Exceed.

"Yo-you… uh… you wouldn't… by any chance… Uh… know what… Tora's favourite colour might be…?"

The small mage could not help but gush and pull the blushing cat into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Lily, you're so cute!"

"Yes… Yes." The cat struggled to remain conscious until she let him go.

"I think Aki said that it was… blue? Why? What are you planning this time?"

"Ano… It's a surprise. Arigatou Levy-chan!" With this he ran off.

"Eh? Lily that's not fair!" Levy stood up both hands on the tabletop and yelled at the cloud of dust left behind the feline.

"Tch. Leave him alone, Shorty." Gajeel, Iron Dragon Slayer, sauntered over and leant his backside against the table. "He's been like that since he met that orange fur ball."

"It's called _love_, Gajeel." Levy's heart had started beating erratically, and she hoped to the heavens the man beside her couldn't hear it.

"Whatever. Hey, interested in going on a mission with me?"

Levy looked back up shock written all across her face, she pointed to herself. "Eh? With me?"

"Yes you. I wouldn't be asking you if it wasn't the case!" He snapped back and crossed his arms across his large chest, annoyed.

"Sure, I'd love to come. What kind of mission is it?" Levy, used to his gruff manner, smiled widely.

He handed her the request sheet and headed towards the double doors of the entrance, essentially following his cat. "I'll meet up with you at noon." The request showed that the mission would take at least two weeks to complete.

With this, Levy felt like she was on cloud nine, completely forgetting about the conversation that took place just behind her.

It was almost 1pm, and people started to drift off to whatever mission they had chosen. However, a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer was lazily walking back towards his unfinished new home, talking with the blue cat floating beside him.

"Ne, Happy. You think Lucy would be in a better mood tomorrow?"

"Aye! If not, you should give her a fish!"

"Mmh…"

He had seen neither Lucy nor his sister before he decided to do more work on his house. Mirajane had gathered they might have gone off on a mission together and this made Natsu feel strange. He was irked by the fact that Lucy might have gone off with someone else for a mission, even if he knew she was with Aki and Tora. He was confused, and he hated it. He just hoped his partner would come home soon.

He sighed, frustrated.

'_Lucy.'_

**(A/N: Hi minna! I got bored doing my assignment, so I edited this chapter instead! Hope you like! 'Taiyou' has become popular (in my eyes), so please help this one along as well! :p r/r please!) **


	4. Chapter 4: Vacation

Fairy Tail Fanfic

**The Dragon's Key**

**Chapter 4: Vacation**

By I-Darkness

Lucy was laughing. Aki had convinced Tora to wear a cute little dress they had bought earlier that day. It's already been a month since they left Magnolia, and Lucy has never felt more relaxed in all her life.

Tora was standing in front of the large mirror of their hotel room, and had to admit the dress was pretty nice. It was a simple white sundress with the straps tying behind her neck. It had a blue bow just at the neckline and had blue swirly patterns on the skirt. At her waist was a blue sash that acted like a belt, and was tied into a bow on the right side. Her tail slipped out from under the dress.

"See, see? I told you it'd look good! And it's something that you can wear anytime!" Aki sat back on her feet. She squatted next to the cat, satisfaction spread across her face.

"I guess… it's pretty." Tora suddenly had a thought. _'I wonder how Lily would…' _A blush spread across her face and the pink part of her ears turned bright red.

"Ohoho! Are you perhaps… thinking about Lily?" Lucy had a teasing smile and held the back of her hand to her mouth.

Tora looked away, her blush deepening, and tried to change the subject.

"Maybe I should change my ribbon." Referring to the orange bow Lily had given her at their lunch date.

Aki fell over laughing together with Lucy; the fact that the orange cat was head over heels in love was one of the highlights of both girls' lives. "Yeah, yeah. Here I saw this one and thought it might go well with the dress." Still giggling, Aki held out the ribbon.

"Oh stop it! I won't show any pity when it's your turn!" Tora angrily glared at the mages rolling on the floor holding their sides. She grabbed the ribbon, blue and white swirl patterned with gold trimmings, and quickly changed into her usual attire.

They were currently spending their last afternoon relaxing. They had already toured most of the country, and were now at their last stop. They sent a postcard to the Guild that morning, marking the moment when they spent time in the beach city. The day before was spent on the beach playing in the water, sun tanning, and having a good time.

"I don't mind trying new clothes once in a while! And besides…" Aki pulled the reluctant Exceed into a hug. "I think you looked gorgeous in that dress."

Lucy smiled. Throughout the month she was reminded how close the two were. She was thankful for the company they provided; they helped her get her mind off troublesome thoughts and gave her some much-needed advice when she asked for it.

"Well Lucy, the month is up. Where did you want to spend the rest of your vacation?" Aki pulled her bag towards her while she was talking; she had already packed but wanted to double-check the contents.

Lucy pulled out their map. They had circled some possibilities, with the exception of Magnolia.

"How about Hargeon?" She pointed to the small dot representing the fishing town.

"Eh? Isn't it too close to Magnolia? And I don't think it has a guild."

"I thought about it, and the only guild I could ever really be part of is Fairy Tail, even if it's for a short time. I thought I might work at the magic shop they have. Even if it's close to Magnolia, it won't matter."

Aki frowned, at her friend, worried at the choice she was making. But she took a deep breath and squashed her uneasy feeling, knowing that her safety plan was foolproof. But just to be cautious…

Lucy looked at her quizzically, wondering why her friend had a weird look on her face. Rummaging through her bag, Aki's hand closed around the small object.

"Here. This should come in handy. I found this on a job with nii-chan." The object in question was a hair clip covered with curious markings and colours. "You can change the shape of this by pressing one of these buttons." She pointed at a set of markings on the left side of the clip.

Lucy took the object to examine it closer; she saw the markings indicated were actually pictures of different hair accessories. She pressed one, and the clip turned into a headband, the markings now on the underside of the fabric.

"It only responds to the touch of a finger, so it doesn't matter how you put it on, it won't change anything until you specifically want it to. The best thing is that it can also change the colour of your hair to whatever you want." Aki pointed again, but this time to the set of colours next to the markings.

Lucy gaped at this, "Where in Earthland did you find this?!"

Aki grinned toothily, "Try it if you don't believe me!"

The blonde did exactly that, leaving it as a headband; she chose the colour brown and slipped it onto her head. Looking into the large mirror she blinked in surprise.

Her hair had gone from her usual blonde to the brown she had selected. "Wow! But why are you giving me this?"

"So no-one you know will recognise you. Well except for Tora and me."

"Will it do anything permanent to my hair?"

"No, I don't think so. I had Levy look at the magic before we left, and she said it was safe. I suggest you also change your shampoo. Nii-chan has quite a sharp nose, I wouldn't be surprised if he's still looking for you."

A week earlier, Levy had sent them a letter telling them the news at the guild. Apparently, for two weeks after they had left on their vacation, Team Natsu had been trying to track down their blonde friend. Not only that, but Natsu had wanted Lucy's help to plan proposing to Lisanna, the only reason why they were looking for the girls. The last bit of information caused Lucy to cry non-stop for three nights. Aki tried everything to keep her friend's mind off the wretched news, and made a mental note to kick her brother's ass the moment she got home.

Lucy looked sad. _'He wouldn't be looking for me. He probably gave up waiting for me and asked Mirajane for help.'_ The joy of receiving the gift evaporated with Aki's suggestion, but she was happy she still had friends looking out for her.

Tora suddenly jumped up to stand before Lucy holding something behind her back. She looked bashful under Lucy's quizzical inspection.

"Lucy-nee. I think I should give you my present as well." Sticking out her small paws, she was holding a bracelet made to resemble a dragon eating it's own tail.

"Oh Tora, it's so pretty!" The dragon's head had red rubies as its eyes. The bracelet was silver and had gold accenting the scales. The detail alone made it the most beautiful piece of jewellery Lucy had ever set eyes on.

"When you're in danger, or if someone recognizes you, press one of its eyes, it will signal either me or Aki and we'll be by your side in no time!" Tora pointed to the red eyes on the head of the dragon.

"So we can come bail you out! Make sure you do it as soon as you're in trouble, cause depending how far away we are, we might take some time to arrive." Aki added, beaming up to her nee-chan.

"Oh you guys! You're too good to me!" Lucy grabbed Tora, then knelt to hug Aki who was still sitting on the ground.

"Oh and by the way. Only you can remove the bracelet from your wrist. It's so if the enemy attempts to remove it or if someone tries to steal it, they won't be able to."

Lucy was stunned at the complexity of the magic involved, and wondered if it was a custom item. But happy with her gifts, she decided to keep quiet and slipped her new bracelet on to her wrist. The realisation that her two friends would risk dropping everything and rushing to her side just because she was in danger made her eyes water up. It wasn't long before she was hugging the two in a bone-crushing hug while bawling her eyes out at the same time.

Later on, they decided to leave in the morning for Hargeon. For dinner, they went to a restaurant in town, with both Aki and Tora gaping at the number of people who were still out and about. They have seen the sight many times before, but it was still a novel experience for them. Once they came back to the hotel, they got ready for bed. Lucy watched her precious friends as they slumbered, smiling as Aki hugged a whimpering Tora closer.

Feeling like a creep, she then looked outside the hotel window watching the calm sea and the shining moon. She let her mind wander, thinking about home, the Guild, Levy, her team among other things. The one thing she tried not to dwell on was Natsu, and her feelings for the pink haired mage. She had felt for her partner for a long time, long before Aki came into their lives. Lucy could not remember when she started falling for the Dragon Slayer, leading her to believe that it was gradual. Falling more and more in love every time they had worked together, fought together and generally spent time together.

The stellar mage stifled a groan; she did not want to think about her feelings or anything related to the Salamander. What she wanted to do was to forget everything and enjoy her vacation. Tuning her thoughts out, she snuggled closer to her pillow and tried to fall asleep. Her dreams were all about a certain princess and her pink dragon, both protecting each other from demons.

~o~

"Master. A letter from Master Bob has just arrived."

"Hai, finally. Thank you Mira, you may go."

Mira curtsied and closed the door behind her. Makarov opened the letter and watched his friend's projection.

"_Hello there, Makarov. I've just found more information on the guild called Black Stars. I think you might be very interested in their history, so I've sent the Trimens to deliver the information personally. I've also received word from Goldmine and he's also got interesting news on the non-magical criminal guild. He said he'll bring up the issue at the next general meeting. That's all from me!"_

The apparition disappeared. Makarov sat down worried; it's been a long time since he saw Bob this serious. The last time was when they formed the inter-guild alliance to combat Oración Seis. As he sat, staring at the letter, something bothered him. What would be so important that the news had to be delivered personally?


	5. Chapter 5: Training

Fairy Tail Fanfic

**The Dragon's Key**

**Chapter 5: Training**

By I-Darkness

Lucy gulped. She wondered again how she got herself into her current situation. The situation being in a secluded part of the forest, right next to a cliff wall, facing Aki who had both fists on fire and had a very, _very_ evil look on her face. Let's rewind a little:

_~Flashback~_

"_Finally! We're here!" Aki stretched and sighed in relief. The train ride hadn't been easy for her, again. _

_Tora was sitting on her head, lifting her nose up to the fresh air._

"_Lucy-nee, I know the perfect place where we can stay!" Aki called out while skipping off, her large bag swinging from one shoulder, Tora holding on to the dark pink hair below her. _

"_Alright, alright. Wait up!" Lucy followed, with a happy expression on her face. She had changed her hair colour to brown, with Aki's gift in the shape of a headband. She wore blue-trimmed white gloves to hide her Fairy Tail stamp. It matched the rest of her outfit._

_They walked through the town, and Lucy's expression became one of confusion as they reached the edge of the western forest and were now following a small dirt path. _

"_We're almost there!" Aki called back. _

_Suddenly, they came across a small clearing with a rather large boulder sitting in the middle. A semblance of a letterbox was located closest to the dirt track they just left. _

"_Here it is!" _

_Lucy was confused. Extremely confused. There wasn't anything else in the small clearing, just the giant boulder with a large brown rectangle in the middle and round like things on either side. Almost like-_

"_No." Lucy whispered. She moved closer, not believing her eyes, and sure enough what she thought was a boulder was in fact a small round house. The brown rectangle was a door and had a handle shaped like a rose. _

_Aki was looking at her friend, a large grin plastered on her face. "What are you waiting for? Go inside!" _

_And Lucy did just that, she twisted the handle and pushed the door, letting it swing inwards. She let out a soft gasp as she took in the scene in front of her. It was the cutest cottage she had ever seen. It was sunken into the ground with stairs on the far side leading to whatever was below, the top floor had a small kitchenette to the side; a table with three non-matching chairs in the middle and soft armchairs faced a small fireplace in the corner. _

"_Here, you explore the house while I go and get some food. Better get ready cause when I get back, we're going training."_

_This bought Lucy out of her trance. "Eh?" The look on the Dragon Slayer's face told her everything. "Oh no… no, no. No."_

"_Ah, ah, ah! You said so yourself back in Magnolia. That you'll be training. So guess what we will be doing for the whole month before I go back?" Smirking at the horrified look on the stellar mage's face, Aki turned around and waved, saying, "I'll be back in a bit, so make sure you're prepared!" _

_There was no reply; Lucy slowly sank to her knees, doom written across her face. Aki was known to be just as destructive and reckless as her brother. _

"_Mama, save me." _

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

Aki started to throw fireballs at poor Lucy.

"Waah! Aki! Wait a moment! How am I suppose to dodge with these things?!" The things in question were the weights currently attached to Lucy's legs, weighing her down and effectively slowing her.

"You have to learn how to move quickly and the only way to do that is by weighting you down! Don't complain because tomorrow, I'll be increasing the weights! Now dodge!"

She threw another fireball, and poor Lucy barely had enough time to throw herself to the side. What Lucy was not told was that not all the fireballs burned on contact. However, in order for her to learn…

"Can't we start of with something a little less dangerous?" Lucy was on the ground trying to get up and jump to safety as another fireball closed in on her.

"No. The punishment has to be harsh, otherwise you'll slack off and we'll get nowhere. Even Capricorn agreed with me." The said spirit had been summoned earlier to talk about a possible training regime for the unfortunate stellar mage. She had cried at the betrayal when they both ignored her protests.

"Don't remind me!" Lucy had tears in her eyes, while trying to dodge the next barrage of fireballs, one of them brushed her skirt and the fabric caught on fire.

"AAHHHIIIII!" Lucy ran around (even with the weights) trying to put it out.

Aki came over and helped her out. "I told you to wear pants. Here." She handed her a piece of garment to the brunette who was attempting to remove the ruined skirt.

"Urusei! Aren't you being a little harsh?"

"No." was the immediate reply. "Let's go again!"

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

_Week 1_

"Aki I can't move with these things on my legs!"  
"Don't worry Lucy. I'll help!"

"STAY AWAY! AKI! NOOOOOO!"

Aki chased Lucy brandishing her fists on fire.

_Week 2_

"Tora, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Lucy-chan?"

"IS THIS REALLY NECESSARY?"

They were both 20meters off the ground on very, very rickety bridge; Lucy with her whip and Tora with her staff.

_Week 3_

"Alright Lucy. Concentrate."

"Open! Gates of the Ecliptic!"

The rest of her zodiac spirits appeared.

"Congratulations, Lucy. You've managed to summon all 12 Golden Key spirits."

Lucy grinned, sweat beading on her forehead, and flopped down on the ground.

_Week 4_

"Princess."

"Brat."

"Hi Virgo, Aquarius… What are you guys doing here?"

"They're here to teach you magic!"

"Eh?"

"Princess, I will teach you Earth magic."  
"I've been so very kindly asked," Aquarius glared at Aki, who smiled innocently, "to teach you Water magic."

"Really? Thanks guys!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get started."

Lucy's growth within the month was explosive. But the most shocking thing was how fierce she was when she undertook the training. With every new challenge she tackled head on, with a ferocity that mildly scared Aki. By the end of the month, Aki's plan was in full swing. She had successfully taken Lucy's mind off Natsu. Although, whether it was good or bad, Aki was still unsure.

* * *

_Beginning of Week 5_

"So, Lucy. How do you feel?"

The brunette was standing in the middle of the rock cottage cleaning up from the meal she just shared with Aki, Tora had left for Magnolia the day before. She still wore the weights on her legs, only because if she takes them off, she won't be able to control the force of her legs.

"I feel great. Why do you ask?" Washing the dishes in the sink at the kitchenette, she had her back to Aki.

"Well, I don't think I can train you anymore than I have. So I've decided to head back to Magnolia."

"Leaving poor, defenceless me, eh?" Aki burst out laughing at the comment. Lucy was anything but weak. The last month had really driven the stellar mage to new levels of strength which both Aki and Capricorn were pleased with.

"Haha. Don't worry; I won't be leaving you completely, as you say, helpless. In fact, I've asked the mayor to provide some work for you, if you're willing. He'll gladly pay."

"Eh? The Mayor?"

The Dragon Slayer bobbed her head. "Aye, he'll almost be acting like a guild. He'll give you a selection of different jobs. Most of the jobs will be located in the vicinity; he won't send you out further than the town's outskirts. I've told him you'd come either today or tomorrow to the Town hall."

"Wait a minute. Can the Mayor do that? I thought this was specifically for guilds only." At that comment Aki looked uneasy.

"Well, a girl can't really reveal all her secrets, now can she?"

Knowing better than to prod the smaller girl, Lucy moved on. "Ok fine, I'll leave it at that. Thanks Aki. I think I might go right now. I'll have to find somewhere else to stay as well, then. I wonder if…"

"What in Earthland are you talking about? You can stay here!" Recovering quickly from her uneasiness, Aki gestured to the whole of the small house.

"But it's your house!"

"My house is in Magnolia, this is just a summer house. I need someone to look after it for a while. Since you'll be staying here for 5-6months I thought I might lend it to you!"

Lucy was on the verge of crying again. "Aki! You're such a good friend! I love you!" She engulfed the younger mage in a suffocating hug.

"Okay, Okay! Now lets go before it get's any darker!"

* * *

"We have no other leads! You can't expect us to waltz in the council with the information we have! It's not enough!"

"We are very well aware of that, but if we have even the slightest indication that _they_ are back, then we have no choice _but_ report the findings!"

Makarov sat back, letting the other guild masters bicker back and forth. An old nuisance, the Black Stars, have made a move and everyone were debating whether the move was significant or not.

"Instead of focusing on the guild, we should be concentrating on keeping all current Stellar Spirit mages safe! Remember that incident in X777? I, for one, am not willing in experiencing all that again!"

"I agree! We all know their ultimate target. We can not let them get their hands on any of the spirits!"

"But they've always been searching for something, and until we can figure out what that is, we should observe their current activities!"

"I think…" Makarov spoke up. All the guild masters fell silent as they watched him carefully. "We should keep an eye on them and all known spirit mages."

"But-"

"Enough! We have nothing else to go on, and talking about it will not get us anywhere! If we observe them and see where they'll strike next we can retaliate appropriately!"

"I agree with Makarov."

"So do I!"

Slowly, but surely the rest of the masters agreed with Fairy Tail's master.

"Makarov." Goldmine came forward, the rest dispersed to go eat.

"Ah, Goldmine. Bob told me. What do you have?"

Goldmine, the master of Quatro Cerebrus, looked grave.

**.~o~.**

_Dear Levy chan,_

_Thank you for your letter the other day, I'm really glad I have you as a friend. Aki will tell you my new address, although I would prefer that neither you nor Master come to visit. I'm still a little confused and need a little more time. I hope you forgive me Levy, because right now I can't seem to forgive myself for running away. _

_I'm just really glad you understand what I'm going through. _

_I've started a job here and tell master I won't neglect my training. I promise I'll be back in a few months. _

_Love,_

_Lucy_

**(A/N!: AND IT BEGINS! The hardest part! You guys will have to bear with me cause... I'm still not sure where I want this story to head towards... I do have general ideas.. but... actually writing it...)**

**Enjoy and R/R!**

**Tayiou will be updated on Friday! Cause I have an assignment due thursday... :p Wish me luck! **

******I won't update this until I figure out if the next chapter is good enough. **

**Kudos to those who reviewed! (GoldenRoseTanya, Fairy x Hunter, Luna Silveria :p) **

**Please, please, pleaaase... review! It makes my day and makes me all 'kyaa!' :p **

**If you guys see any mistakes please let me know... I do try to limit my errors as much as possible but... proofreading by other people helps :p**


	6. Chapter 6: Worries

Fairy Tail Fanfic

**The Dragon's Key**

**Chapter 6: Worries**

By I-Darkness

**(A/N: SQUEEE! KYAAA! To those who reviewed! I'm sooo excited! Please Review!)**

Lucy sighed the umpteenth time that day. She was in the process of moving some boxes filled to the brim with magical gadgets when the shop owner called her out, again. He had told her, a month before, business was slow, and hardly anyone was interested in the goods sold in the shop. However, ever since word got around that a sexy brunette had started working at said shop, a constant stream of male customers came by _every _**single** **_day_**, making the said brunette frustrated beyond compare. Sometimes they buy something, most of the time they just leave, but the whole time they hit on the hapless stellar mage.

Brushing the front of the apron that was part of her uniform, she made sure she had her 'Welcome' smile masking her annoyance.

Coming out from the back storeroom, Lucy almost had a heart attack seeing who had come in this time. Luckily, they had not seen her yet, so she quickly stepped back into the small room and tried to calm her racing heart.

* * *

~Aki's POV~

Erza and Gray were looking around behind me, but even without looking at them I knew they were bored. Tora was looking at some flying contraptions, and I was trying to talk to the owner of the store. Instead, he was showing me some gadgets whose purpose was lost to me.

"OOF!" _Crash, clang._

Everyone turned to see the young brunette on the floor, having tripped over a stray box.

"Miss. Heart! How many times do I have to tell you to be_ careful_!" the old storeowner put the objects away and made sure none of his goods were damaged, but his face betrayed the worry for his assistant.

"Gomen, Owner." I quickly turned my laughter into a cough when I saw that it was Lucy.

Both Gray and Erza both stifled their gasps as they saw the young girl. With the exception of the hair and the scar running across her face, she bore striking resemblance to their missing friend. '_I wonder where she got that scar… Levy didn't say anything about it and it's only been three weeks since I last saw her.'_

"Miss… Heart?" Gray managed to choke out, trying to keep the shock off his face.

Erza was just openly ogling.

"Ah, hai. Everyone in this area calls me Miss. Heart." It seemed she had not told anyone her name. I mentally sighed in relief, but then wondered why Lucy had not revealed who she was; she had said that she was not bothered in keeping who she was a secret. Maybe she did not want to _tell_ people who she was.

"Yeah, yeah. Now instead of yapping, go and clean up your mess. I'll deal with the customers." The owner's tone had gone from soft to harsh in the one sentence, revealing the soft spot he had for his assistant.

"Gomen, it's just… you really look lot like our friend who's been gone for about 3 months." Gray nervously ruffled his hair. The owner just shrugged and held out his hands.

"Well, Miss Heart here started working in the area around about a month ago."

"Oh." Both mages' shoulders slumped; disappointed that the slim chance of her being their good friend was gone.

From the storage area, I felt an immense amount of relief seeping out.

"So Aki, why did you bring us here? We have to get back to the Guild as soon as possible." Erza spoke returning her sad gaze to the weapons she was scrutinizing from before, albeit a little less enthusiastic.

"Well, I wanted to buy a magic fishing rod for Happy. It's his birthday soon and I wanted to surprise him since nii-chan will be away." It was a legitimate excuse; the other reason was to make sure Lucy was all right.

The owner slapped his hand together and announced, "Well you're in luck, because I have just received a shipment of fishing gear from Era. Miss Heart! Bring the fishing supplies if you please." Era was the capital city of magic in Fiore.

"Hai, owner." Carrying a box labelled 'Fishing Gear' in large letters, the young brunette came to stand before the small group. The owner plunged his hand into the carton, rummaging until he pulled out a small wand.

"Now, this is the latest magical fishing rod that I have in my store. If you press this here button," he pressed it, "the rod will extend out," the baton stretched lengthwise, "and you're ready to go!"

"Where's the line?" Tora inquired, looking at the fishing rod with a cynical expression on her face.

"That's what makes it magical! The line is actually invisible; the hook as you see here is visible only to humans. The fish can't see it."

"I can't see it." Tora stated.

"Ah. Umm, Happy is not human. He's a cat, like Tora here. I like the idea though."

"Ah." The owner looked hesitant. "I'm afraid that this is the only type of fishing rod I have available."

"Its fine, I'll take it." _'I'll just have Levy add a few modifications to the spell, and voila!_'

I pulled out my coin bag and followed 'Miss. Heart' and the owner to the counter. I slipped her the money and a folded piece of paper across the counter, hiding the view from the others with my body.

"Dõmo arigatou! Let's go guys!" I grabbed my parcel and bounded towards the exit following Erza and Gray through the door. Tora, out of sight from the others waved goodbye to Lucy, who waved back and slipped the paper into her pocket at the same time.

The last thing they heard when the door closed was, "Back to work, Miss Heart!"

"HAI."

* * *

"Hey, is it just me or did that girl really look like Lucy?" Gray asked looking at us as we headed towards the station.

"Yes, I though so too, but that old man said she started working here a month ago. Lucy's been gone 3 months. Plus, she had brown hair, Lucy's hair was blond." Erza pointed out, lethargically pulling her baggage wagon behind her.

"And she smelled different too", I added, feeling a little guilty at dashing more of their hopes. "Lucy smells of vanilla and honey. That girl smelled of apple and… spices?"

"I have to admit, she did resemble Lucy a lot. But Lucy was never really clumsy, and from how the owner acted, it's not the first time she trips." Tora plodded alongside me, her ribbon today was blue with white hearts, courtesy of Lily.

"I hope she comes home soon. Flame head hasn't been right since she left." Gray said while looking up at the sky, hands clasped behind his head.

"Oh, worried about Natsu?" Erza teased.

"Urusei! But seriously, don't you think Erza? He hasn't started a fight, he's been gone most of the time and he broke up with Lisanna!"

"But remember, they told us the reason why."

"Yeah, I know. I just… I still can't figure out how he did it though. Fooled everyone."

"Yes. Mirajane was affected wasn't she?"

"You mean when she didn't know whether she should be laughing or crying? That was… a little scary." I remembered that time, and shuddered at the thought of it. But everyone took it differently; Levy and Master had all tried to defend them from the rest of the guild. Everyone had been out for their blood until recently.

"Yes it was…" Erza absent-mindedly said.

We had arrived at the station and a queasy feeling rose up from my stomach.

"Yosh, I'll see you guys later!" I made my escape, intent on walking to Magnolia. I was stopped short, however, when Erza grabbed me by the straps of my backpack.

"Oh, no you don't. You're coming with us."

"NOOOOO! Erza! Please!" She turned me around to face her, holding me up.

"It's alright, I'll let you sleep in my lap." She then promptly dragged me towards the train, while Gray went with Tora to buy the tickets.

'_But I want to sleep in Lucy's lap!'_ I bit my lip, knowing that I had to wait a bit more for my favourite nee-chan to come back.

~Normal POV~

_Back to Miss. Heart, aka, Lucy_

Walking towards the little Stone Cottage, arms weighed down with groceries, Lucy smiled and lifted her face to the wind, the sun setting behind her.

Today had been a good day; she had finished her jobs early and had spent the afternoon at the shop. She also made a nice sum of money, some of which was promptly spent on the food she was currently carrying, and the rest sent to the Bank Guild of Hargeon. The week's jobs tested her adaptability. She had to teach at the local school. (She now knows how Erza feels onstage). She had to clear out a group of bandits that had camped out in the forest and assaulted travellers. She felt so proud when she saw the forest still standing after the scuffle. It seemed strange; she was so used to destruction.

Her last job, guarding an important emissary from Bosco, had been the most nerve-racking mission she has ever undertaken. The request came from the Mayor himself, sceptical at first, Lucy accepted. But she worried for nothing, because the Ambassador turned out to be really nice, and was impressed by Lucy's power when a group of bandits tried ambushing them. He had not cowered or blubbered when they attacked, having complete faith in Lucy's abilities, something that made her really happy. As well as her reward (Silver Key – Canis Major) from the Mayor she also received extra (400,000J) from the very generous man, another unfamiliarity. Usually, when she had been with her teammates, they would usually leave with less money than they came with.

Speaking of teammates, she had been surprised when they turned up. Although not surprised Natsu was not with them. Lucy deducted that he was probably with Lisanna still, getting ready for the wedding, whenever that was. Aki had brightened up her day when she bought the latest news from the Master and Levy. She had read the letters while reorganising the storage room, and did not realise how loud she was laughing until the owner came in to see what the ruckus was about.

She arrived at the clearing of the cottage, and almost dropped her groceries. She had enough time to unclip Aki's gift from her hair and to revert it back to her original blonde before the familiar figure turned and spotted her.

"Lucy!"

"Levy…! What are you doing here?"

She approached the small bluenette, shocked that she had ignored her request and wondering what kind of emergency would have her come in person.

"I know you asked me not to come, but I had to show you this."

Levy held out a small notebook. It was labelled _'Facts: Relationships w/ Dragons'_ in her neat handwriting. _'Notes? Dragons?'_

"Umm, why don't you come in? We'll talk more inside."

They went in, Lucy deposited her shopping in the kitchen while Levy peered around the small cottage.

"It's very cosy. When Aki told me, I imagined it'd be more… cave like."

"Well, you haven't seen downstairs. Come on, I'll show you around."

Lucy did just that; she pointed out the kitchenette, the fireplace with the comfortable chairs and then took her down to the bottom floor. It had another small living room with the two rooms, bathroom and the main bedroom, facing the stairs. The second living room also had a fireplace, placed directly underneath the one upstairs, but was designed to be more comfortable and cosy. Almost, as Levy points out, like a nest.

"So what was it you wanted to show me?" They settled in the upstairs couches, mugs of hot tea in front of them.

"This." Levy handed the blonde the small notebook. "Its all the information I learned on dragon behaviour. In my research, I noticed Dragon Slayers had very similar characteristics to dragons."

"Why are you showing me this? I'm not a Dragon Slayer."

"Well, you did have feelings for Natsu, so I thought… maybe…"

"Thanks Levy-chan, but I don't think I'm going to need it now." _'Lisanna should be the one reading it, she is closer to him than I am.' _Lucy stopped herself, thinking that she would have already read it.

"Still… could you just read it? For me, please?"

"Oh, Levy…"

"You don't have to right away." Lucy placed it on the small table. "Just as long as you do. Alright?"

"Alright fine, I'll read it for you."_ 'Not that's going to change anything…'_ "When do you head back to Magnolia?"

"Oh, well I'm actually supposed to be getting back soon. Master was very strict in letting me come and visit you. I should probably be getting back. Thanks for the tea and the tour. It was great seeing you again."

"Come on, I'll walk you back. Don't worry it's fine. What kind of friend would I be if I let you walk back alone?"

As they left, Lucy discreetly placed Aki's gift on top of the small notebook, hurrying to catch up to Levy who was already outside. Both items sat innocently on the small table, right next to the forgotten teacups.

**.~.o.~.**

_Report_

Sighting: Hargeon Train Station, 3 months after disappearance

- Seen with irrelevant Fairy Tail mage

Location: Hargeon, Stone Cottage.

Appearance: Scar down cheek, Brown hair, wears gloves to cover marking. Earrings: studs. Clothes: Consistent, ¾ jeans, shirt w/ jacket. Belt; baton (?) and pouch (keys?).

Status: Employed by Mayor, Proper Grocer, part-time magic teacher at local school, Connections within Rune Knights, active.

Reputation: Local hero. Connected to Bosco Ambassador. Considered for a Service Award.

Rumours: Beat back one bandit guild alone (confirmed), successfully guarded (mentioned) ambassador (confirmed).

**(A/N: Hi minna! I'm not really happy with this chapter... but what can you do..? I know! You can review! :p jks... I'm just happy I finally finished my assignment! For those how don't know, Taiyou has been updated! :p)**

**And who wrote this mysterious report?**

**AND KYAA TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! Luna Silveria, GoldenRoseTanya, CupcakeGirl 633, Guest!, QueenP19!**

**QueenP19: Thanks! I always wondered about that in other stories as well! I always felt that Lucy wouldn't really leave cause they are her family! But stay tuned! It's going to get good! **

**Guest: I love trying to leave my readers wanting to know what happens next! :p**

**Luna Silveria: Happy is soooo cute! And thanks for reviewing! At least I know... I'm sort of... on the right track! ;P**

**:p :P :p :P :p :P ;P **

**Please review! I love it when you guys review! (and please tell me if this bad...) **


	7. Chapter 7: Surprises

Fairy Tail Fanfic

**The Dragon's Key**

**Chapter 7: Surprises**

By I-Darkness

_To Unknown, Unknown_

The black caped man sipped his drink, eyes out for the woman in the photo.

He hated such parties, but for his master, he will put up with anything. Including hunting potential goldmines at high-class parties.

Stomach growling, he found himself near the buffet table, picking idly at whatever food proved his fancy.

"Ah, Miss Heart, Mr. the Mayor. I am so glad you could make it."

"Ohohoho…. You know me too well, Mr. the Ambassador! You know how I would hate to miss such a grand party! Ohohoho!" The Mayor of Hargeon twirled about on the spot, earning some strange looks and the attention of a certain black-caped man.

"Miss Heart, I'm glad you made it. There aren't that many celestial spirit mages in the world with such wonderful spirits." The ambassador made sure to try to sound as sincere as possible. He had been very impressed by her spirit's strength's but their attitudes were terrible.

"Oh sir, my spirits love being praised, I'll make sure to tell them."

"Ah, and the Mayor didn't let you summon one for the party? Would you be so kind as to call one out for the guests?"

"Yes sir. Loki!"

Loki appeared in a puff of clouds.

"Hello, Lu-chan."

"Hello Loki. This is the Ambassador from Bosco. You haven't met him, but he's seen Taurus and Aquarius on that job, remember? He mentioned how spirits are wonderful."

The ambassador himself gaped at the spirit, not expecting it to look like a human. After all, Taurus was a talking, perverted bull and Aquarius was an opportunistic, mean mermaid.

"So you didn't invite me for the party? Lu-chan, you're so mean!"

"I'm sure the Ambassador won't mind if you mingled, right sir?"

"Uh… of course not." He did not seem sure, the spirit seemed like he was alright, but he learned never judge a book by its cover. Plus, he could not really say no to the rising star, Miss Heart.

"Thank you, now where are some pretty ladies?" _'Ah, a flirt… I should have known…'_

"Loki! You better behave!"

"Hai, hai." The spirit waved her off, spotting the buffet table and a group of girls.

"So you're name is Lu?"

"Yes. Lu Stoneheart. People say my name does not suit me. So I go by my nickname instead."

"I see, and they're very right." He spotted his wife waving him over. "Well, it was very nice meeting you Miss Heart, but my wife is waving at me."

"Nice to meet you too sir."

Lucy grabbed a flute of champagne before choosing food from the buffet table.

"Excuse me, Miss." Lucy turned to see a brown-haired man with a long black cape secured on his shoulders.

"Hello…"

"I couldn't help but notice when you summoned that spirit. I'm quite interested in magic, even though I don't practice it myself."

"Really? I'm a stellar spirit summoner. I work for the Mayor of Hargeon."

"So you're not part of a guild?" He raised his glass to take a sip. He had a charm ring on his finger. Lucy pretended not to notice.

"Not at the moment, the Mayor has me working around his city. It's fun."

"You have to tell me all about it."

Loki stood a bit away, watching everything carefully. Lucy had signalled him, and he saw the charm ring. He narrowed his eyes. Lucy laughed at something the man said, but to Loki it sounded forced, he smirked at that, they had trained their friend very well.

"So how many spirits do you have?"

Before Lucy could answer, a form loomed over her shoulder.

"Lu-chan?"

"Loki, tired already?"

"No I have a date with Aries. Gemini contacted me. They asked if they could come and see the party."

"Why didn't you tell me? I'll summon Gemini, you have fun on your date."

"You know when to call me!"

"Do you always act like you care?"

Lucy stiffened, narrowing her eyes at the man. But she remembered the charm and tried to act.

"I do. I find if your nice enough they fight even harder."

He chuckled.

"Gemini!"

"Pili! Pili! Wow, nice party! Pili!"

"Gemini this is…. I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Count Soque."

* * *

_To Fairy Tail, Magnolia_

"Master, I'm really worried about Natsu. He hasn't been himself since Lucy left!" Erza shouted. She and the master were at the bar; ignoring the nervous glances the other members shot them. Everyone was aware of Natsu's illness.

"Yes, Erza. I am aware of Natsu's condition. Unfortunately, if Levy's research is anything to go by… we can do nothing until Lucy returns."  
"But sir, that could be months away! I've read Levy's notes and if that timeframe is accurate, he could be –."

"Erza. Master. Master Goldmine and Master Bob have sent messages."

"Thank you Mira, I'll take the messages." He turned back to Erza, pocketing the letters. "Erza, I forbid you from seeking Lucy out. We must no give the enemy any indication that we know her whereabouts. As far as the- we know, she left because she knew she was in danger." Makarov caught himself. Luckily no one but Levy heard his slip. It was imperative that no one else knew where the hunted mage was hiding.

"But master-." Erza shook in anger.

"No buts. If you want to help Natsu, you will do as I say. Otherwise, Lucy might be gone forever."

* * *

_To Aki, Magnolia._

"Ne, Tora."

"Mmmh?"

"You think Natsu will like my present?" Aki had felt guilty since Natsu manifested the symptoms described in Levy's notebook. If she had known…

"Of course he will. I like it! It's very… friendly-like."

"You really think so?"

"Of course! Now hurry up! We have to go food shopping."

"Hai! We'll drop this off at nii-chan's house first."

Tora ran ahead as Aki struggled with the very large package on her back.

* * *

_To Black Stars, Unknown_

"Do we have any new information?" The two henchmen stood nervously in front of a high-backed chair.

"Yes, Master. We know why she left."

"She suspected she was being targeted and decided to leave, and didn't tell anyone where she was going."

"No-one? No-one at all?"

"As far as we know. She just told them she was going on vacation."

"She can't have gone far, check every train station in every city around Magnolia. She might also have disguised herself."

"Yes sir. And we have news on the other guild trying to get to her as well."

"Really? What have you learned?"  
"Count Soque..."

**.~o~.**

_Dear Lu-chan_

_Hope you're having fun! Everybody here misses you, especially me. I hope you come home soon so you can hurry up and finish your novel! _

_Lily and Tora are still together and they've started going on missions together! You can imagine that Gajeel and Aki aren't very happy._

_I've been going on missions by myself lately. I've noticed how strong everyone else has gotten, and I guess I'm feeling a little weak compared to everyone else. I've been meaning to ask Freed for help in training, but I just can't seem to bring myself to do it._

_Anyway, I'll talk about that another time. Gray and Juvia seem to have become closer. Apparently, Juvia's been going on missions a lot more lately, and is hardly around anymore. Maybe Gray's feeling lonely? Whatever the case, they sure do look cute together and Mirajane is really excited. At least it'll keep her mind off the fact Elfman and Evergreen have decided to become a couple._

_Everyone else is happy for them; Bickslow and Freed are both taking it well, even congratulating them. Laxus sent a letter for everyone; he's on a mission right now with Gildarts. Master didn't want to read it, but I heard he secretly stole it and cried himself silly. Poor Master. Happy misses you too; he asked if I could send you the fish he caught. (I put a preserving spell on it so it won't stink too much when you get it.) _

_I hope you get this letter soon, and that you come back to us! _

_We all miss you!_

_Love,_

_Levy._

_PS. I know you probably don't want to know anything about Natsu, but I think I should at least warn you. He's been travelling around Fiore for two months now. Nobody knows why, but master says he's been doing missions. Everybody else thinks he's looking for you. Be careful. I know you're still recovering. _

**.~.o.~.**

_**Report**_

**Sightings:**

1st Sighting: Hargeon Train Station, 3 months after disappearance

- Seen with irrelevant Fairy Tail mage

2nd Sighting: Hargeon Port, 1 week after discovered

- Seen with sailors + fisherman

3rd Sighting: Bosco Ambassador's party, 2 weeks after discovered

- Seen with Mayor

- Contact with Count Soque

- Summoned two spirits

- Seen with Head Courtesan of Bosco

4th Sighting: Hargeon, Proper Grocer, 3 weeks after discovered

- Contact with Count Soque

- Summoned one spirit

- Called for emergency (fire at the docks)

- Half of docks (including target) washed away. (Sent to hospital for 1 day)

-Summoned one spirit.

**Location:** Hargeon, Stone Cottage.

**Appearance:** Scar down cheek, Dark-Brown hair, wears gloves to cover marking. Earrings: studs. Clothes: Consistent, ¾ jeans, shirt w/ jacket. Belt; baton (whip), pouch (keys)

**Keys Known:** 12 Zodiac Keys, Cygnus, Sirius

**Status:** Employed by Mayor, Proper Grocer, part-time magic teacher at local school, Connections within Rune Knights, part-time body guard to emissaries, active.

**Reputation:** Rising star. Connected to Bosco Ambassador. Connected to Seven Ambassador. Nominated for a Service Award.

**Rumours:** Beat back 3 bandit guilds alone (confirmed). Successfully guarded 3 (mentioned) ambassadors (confirmed). Beat back 1 dark guild (pending).

**(A/N: I'm sorry if this is really short! But i kinda didn't know how to bridge the next chapter so this is just all the little fillers so to not as to confuse you all... oh and the LATEST FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER completely threw me off! I'm going to have a very hard time to try and finish this story the way I want it to...)**

**But yes anyway... THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! Kyaaaaa! Luna Silveria, NatsuXLucy4ever2000, and GoldenRoseTanya!**

**GoldenRoseTanya pointed out a little detail that I knew will confuse people, but when Team Natsu (minus Natsu) see her in the shop, Lucy had been gone for three months! One month travel, one month training and one month in Hargeon... :p just thought I might clear it up for others who were too shy to review... :p**

**Well that's all from me folks! I have another assignment for next week, so... I'll probably won't be able to post any chapters until that's done... BUT if you guys give me enough reviews... maybe I can post it sooner... :p :P :p :P :p ;P**


	8. Chapter 8: Party

Fairy Tail Fanfic

**The Dragon's Key**

**Chapter 9: Party**

By I-Darkness

Lucy arrived at the house. One of her requests asked if she could come and perform for a party. Even if she was excited at performing for the first time, Lucy could not help but feel uneasy with all that has happened recently. Her conference with her spirits following the party had shaken her.

_~Flashback~_

"_Pili ~ Pili! He was planning on bewitching you and taking you back to his master!" Gemi and Mini both danced in circles as they spoke._

"_Do you know why?" Loki asked, Lucy had called him out as well as Capricorn for advice on how to deal with the Count. _

"_So they can access her money. Apparently when Lucy's father died, he left her a huge amount of money in her name, only accessible if she were to marry a specific person. Pili~Pili!"_

"_I didn't know about this! What are the details? And why didn't you tell me? Lucy~!" Loki whined, Lucy could not help but laugh at the spirit._

"_Dad's lawyer came to find me, sorry I didn't tell you Loki, but Capricorn asked me not to tell anyone. Although it seems like those guys don't know the whole story. In father's will he purposely stated that the specific person had to be approved by Master Makarov and you, Capricorn. Its looks like those geezers set themselves a deal that even I would agree to." _

"_What do you mean?" Loki sat up a little from his slouched position at the dining table. _

"_Meaning that if I ever wanted advice on my future-husband I'd go to both Master and you." She directed her attention at Capricorn when she said 'you'.  
"What about me?"_

"_I'd ask you to make sure he doesn't cheat, and if he does give you permission to beat his ass. Only because I know you'd do it even _without_ my permission."_

"_Oh Lucy, you know me too well. So what should we do about Count Soque?"_

"_I say we take them down in time. Right now, we have to worry about the Black Stars." Gemini had managed to copy the two stalkers who had followed her back to the Stone Cottage.  
"But isn't Master Makarov investigating them?" _

"_They can't exactly do much with what they have. They're missing someone who could draw them out."_

"_You mean bait?" _

"_Yes. If I can get them to act, we could clear them out."_

"_And you think you could take them down alone?"_

"_No. Not alone. The ambassador for Bosco, he can help us. He's already said he knew information that could take them down." Neither spirits commented, Gemini had also copied the ambassador. They confirmed the information and cleared him of any tricks. Still… Loki still could not help but be suspicious. _

"_What about Fairy Tail? Shouldn't we ask-."_

"_No!" Lucy, bit her tongue. She did not mean to cut her spirit off, but she already made up her mind. "No… the enemy would be watching the guild. If we go to them, the enemy will be alerted… and…" It was the most logical and valid excuse she could come up with. She did not want to face her old team… especially… _

_Levy had sent her a particular letter… but before Lucy could read it all, she saw …'s name together with Lisanna's… in the same sentence. She didn't read the letter, curling up in a corner in the house, trying and trying to forget about _him_. Loki had come out, worried, as he tried to comfort her, he saw tiny pieces of paper scattered throughout the small room.  
"Lucy." Capricorn brought her out of her depressive thoughts. All her spirits had learned to tread very, very carefully when she was in such moods. "How should we proceed?"_

_She smiled; already a plan had formed in her mind. "They obviously know who I am. So this is what we do…"_

_~End Flashback~_

"Its Miss Heart!" Something tackled the young mage to the ground and tried to wrap their tiny arms around her body. When she came to her senses, she saw it was the twins who attended the school where she sometimes taught.

"Now, now kids. Let the poor girl breathe a bit." A heavily pregnant woman came out of what looked like the kitchen, and shooed the children off the brunette.

"Hello, Mrs Woods. Have you been well?" As soon as both kids got up, Lucy stood and greeted the older lady.

"Fine, fine. Just hoping this little one will be born soon, that's all." She patted her swollen stomach. Lucy had met the older woman while teaching at the local school. She had come a little late to pick up her children, Lucy had volunteered to stay behind and watch the little devils.

"I hope Julie and James have been behaving themselves, and not causing too much trouble." Lucy specifically eyed the twins standing to the side and looking quite sheepish.

"Oh they've been behaving, especially since their father is back home."

"Oh he's back?" Lucy had only met the man once; he was a sailor that travelled to the ports across the Fiore coast. She was told because of his young family, he refused to travel longer than necessary.

"Yes, but right now he's at the docks, he'll be coming in a bit later. Now could you please help me out with the cooking? My back is killing me."  
"Of course, ma'am, tell me what to do!"

Lucy followed Mrs Woods back into the kitchen, pushing all previous thoughts to the back of her mind and was immediately set to work. Lucy was given the task of putting icing on cupcakes, preparing and cutting sandwiches, and keeping the children busy while their mother rested. The party was not until a few hours away, so they had time to play and relax.

It wasn't long before the first of the guests arrived, all bringing gifts. Lucy and the children greeted everyone while the mother directed the guests to the garden. The dining room, where they had decorated for the party, opened up to the garden, where they had put out toys for the children to play. The gifts were placed in the living room, the first room people had to go through before reaching the dining room and garden.

Most of the children that came, Lucy noticed, all attended the local school where she sometimes taught magic. Some of the parents had come in to help the pregnant host (try and) control the children. Lucy assisted by bringing platters of food she helped prepare earlier, placing them on the table set up in the garden.

"Okay, everyone settle down! It's time for Miss Heart's Magic Show!" All the kids cheered and all settled in front of Lucy who had taken up space in a corner of the garden.

"Hi kids, how are you feeling today?"

"Good!" they chorused back.

"So today-" Before Lucy could continue, someone called from inside the house, followed by the slamming of the door.

"Honey?"

It was Mr Woods, he came out into the garden followed someone, but whoever it was, they were blocked from view by the number of boxes piled up in his arms.

"Ah, sweetie. You're home!" Mrs Woods struggled to get up from her chair, but her husband put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Hope I haven't missed the magic show!"

"Daddy!" The twin tackled their father to the ground, exactly what they did to Lucy earlier.

"Nope you're just in time. Are? Who's this?" Mrs Woods finally turned her attention to the person holding the packages.

"Ah, just someone I bumped into the markets. He was nice enough to help me carry some presents I bought."

"PRESENTS!" Now all the children were up and jumping up and down.

"Okay everyone calm down. Take a seat; Miss Heart is about to start the show. Ah young man, just put those over there and join us for a while."

"Sure."

Lucy's heart sank. She knew that voice, the last voice she'd ever want to hear. The familiar tuff of pink hair bobbed, as Natsu put the pile of presents down, careful not to knock the tower over. He was not wearing his trademark clothes, instead he wore a warm black jacket, and long white pants tucked in black boots. His scarf was nowhere in sight. He sat down next to the hulking mass that was Mr Woods, and settled to watch the show.

Lucy felt like the heavens wanted to make her even more miserable than she already was. She had tried and tried to forget about him, finding solace when she was working, fighting and training. Now, the damned universe was throwing her a challenge, _'If you really don't care about him anymore… prove it!'_ And damn, far be it for her to decline the challenge. She's strong, and she will show the world that she does not care for the damn idiot anymore.

Composing herself, she decided to keep to her program. She felt safer knowing he'd have a hard time recognising her with the spirits she was about to call out. It would just make it harder if he did recognise her. She pulled out a key, and took a deep breath.

"Ok everyone, watch closely!"

She held the key in front of her and called out,

"Delphinus!"

A flash of light, and a dolphin with human legs and clothes appeared.

"Skequee! Why hello, Maiden of the Stars! What is this wonderful occasion that calls me to come forth and be basked within your brilliance?"

Everyone laughed at the spirit's eloquent speech, and Lucy's red face.

"Delphinus, you're silly!" Some children called out.

"Skequee! Ah, the little… angels." Delphinus looked at the children in disdain. Lucy had called him out before, during one of her classes. All the children had been so excited, they had decided to tackle the spirit and pull his tail.

"Now, now Delphinus. Why don't you show us a trick?"

"Skequee! Anything for my beautiful mistress! I'll show all my love for you!" He pooled water from his hands and formed a love heart over his head.

The audience oh'd and ah'd and clapped at the pretty images.

"Thank you, Delphinus. You can go back now."

"I hope you call me again my dear!" He went down on one knee and took Lucy's hand with his. Before he disappeared he lightly kissed the fingertips of the blushing mage. This bought out laughter from all the spectators and a frown from Natsu. Lucy pointedly ignored him, not even wondering why he was frowning in the first place.

"Ne, Miss Heart. Could you bring out Cygnus? He's funny!"

"Gomen, not today. He's away on vacation for now."

"Aww." Most of the children looked put out. Natsu raised an eyebrow. Again, she ignored him.

"Then can you call out Lyra? She was really nice last time!"

"Yeah! Please?" Her audience looked at her with shinning eyes, and she felt her heart crumble.

"Okay, okay." She pulled out the appropriate key, glad she had asked all her spirits to call her either Lu-chan or Miss Heart.

"Lyra!" Flash of light, and Lyra appeared. She had changed since Lucy had called her last; her harp was gold, her dress was a deep blue trimmed with gold with a soft pink sash wrapped around her waist and loosely off her shoulders, and her hair was tied up in an eloquent ponytail.

"Hello! Lyra here." Calling out in her singsong voice, Lyra executed an exaggerated bow.

"Lyra, long time, no see!"

"If only you'd call me out more often Lu-chan!"

"Oh Lyra. We have a contract remember?" Lucy reminded her spirit. The contract stated that Lyra could only be summoned three times a month. "Could you sing us a song please?"

The adults and the children tittered at Lyra's pouting face.

"Of course, Lu-chan." Plucking a few strings from her harp, Lyra started singing.

_It's been so long _

_Since I thought of you_

_I toss and I turn as I dream_

_Nights are colder without you beside me_

Lucy, not realising why, suddenly felt sad. Thinking back on all the times she had spent with the baka of a dragon slayer. _'Damn it! I refuse to think about him!'_

_Every time I think of you_

_It drives me down_

_And every step takes longer_

_But I know, we'll be all right_

She couldn't help but fight back tears. Lisanna had more claim to him than she ever did. _'He's in love with Lisanna, they're happy together. He's in love with Lisanna. He's in love with Lisanna._' She repeated over and over in her head, if she was to think of him, might as well do what she does every night.

Mrs Woods noticed the silent struggle, a hand covering her mouth. Everyone remained oblivious, eyes shut and listening at the gentle music. Natsu looked away, struggling like Lucy. Though for what reasons, only he knew.

_For now I bury my feelings_

_With every new day_

_My heart locked away_

_And the key thrown -_

"Thank you Lyra! That was very nice!" Mrs Woods called out, "Alright kids lets get some cake!"

"Yay!" No one noticed Lucy to the side or Natsu wiping at his eyes, plastering a goofy smile on his face at the sound of cake.

"Lu-chan… Are you alright?" Lyra saw her summoner shaking, lips pressed tightly together. She stood close to her, whispering in low voices. Natsu had recovered and was talking with Mr Woods, their backs to the spirit and her owner.

"I'm… fine Lyra. Thanks." Lucy choked out, blinking away her tears.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be!" Lucy hugged her spirit. "Ne, am I doing the right thing?"

"Of course you are! If you weren't here, they would have targeted everyone else as well!"

All her spirits knew of her predicament. The Black Stars and now Count Soque, both wanted her for their own reasons. Count Soque wanted her for his master, whoever that was, and the Black Stars wanted more than her money.

"Thank you, you can go back now."

Before she disappeared, she smiled softly at her friend.

~o~

The party ended and a very irritated Lucy was on her way towards the town hall. The source of her irritation was following on behind her, casually walking with his hands his pockets. Mr Woods had insisted on Natsu accompanying her until she was safely back home. He ignored whatever protests Lucy had, and even had Natsu agree. Although it looked he had threatened the poor boy into it. The universe just _lo~ved_ her today…

"For the last time, you can just go already!"

Natsu looked at his companion and said, "No I promised I'd see you home, so I will!"

Groaning in frustration, Lucy just picked up her pace. The sun was quickly setting and she wanted to pop by the store before going home.

They reached the town hall in no time. Lucy made her way towards the secretary, pulling out the request sheets she had completed that week. Natsu stayed near the entrance, leaning against the wall.

"Hello there, Miss Heart!"

"Hello Ms Jenny. I completed these requests this week."

"Okay, here the Mayor wanted me to give you this. Ask the storeowner to drop by if he needs an assistant." It was a request, from him directly. It was a three-week mission to Bosco, acting as bodyguard to its Ambassador, again.

"What's the reward?"

"Three new keys and a staff."

Lucy's eyes bulged, mouth-hanging open. She spluttered, not able to form a sentence.

"The Ambassador is rewarding you two Special keys and the staff, the Mayor has the other key, Silver, in reserve for you specially."

"Woah."

"Is there a problem? If not, please sign here, here's your reward! And you have a good night!"

"Thank…you…" Lucy tried to snap out of it. 2 x 50,000(for special keys) + 20,000 (for silver keys = 120,000J. For her, it was the equivalent of one week of teaching kids and helping the local farmers with monster problems. That would not only pay her rent for one month, but for food, clothes and a voucher for a week's worth of massages.

Lucy, without realising it, was already down the steps onto the main road. Natsu followed closely behind. She shrugged off the insane reward and paid more attention to her surroundings.

"Hey, does everybody call you Miss Heart?"

Lucy looked back at the pink-haired boy (man), surprised at the question.

"Yes, that's my nickname here."

"Then what's your real name?"

Before she could answer, someone called out.

"Miss Heart!"

They both turned around and saw the Storeowner outside his little shop. They had arrived without Lucy noticing.

"Hai, owner?"

"You're late!"

"Gomen, I had to perform at a party."

The owner harrumphed, "What are your plans for next week? I need to know how many days I can take off."

"I'm leaving for a three-week mission. The Mayor said if you needed someone to help out, to drop by the town hall."  
"Oh dear. I might go tomorrow. Thanks to you, I have more customers than ever!"

Natsu stood to the side, completely ignored.

"You're welcome, owner. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Nope, take the day off! I'll see you in three weeks!"

"Really? Thanks owner! Bye!" _'Great! I can train before leaving.'_

Lucy waved goodbye as she walked away, Natsu close behind.

It was then the owner noticed the boy. _'Mmh. I wonder if he's the lucky guy?'_

Shaking his head, he went back in the store.

Lucy and Natsu walked silently. The rock cottage wasn't too far from the town, but to Lucy, it was far enough.

"So you never did tell me your name."

"Lu Stoneheart."

"Really? Doesn't suit you."

"That's why my nickname is Miss Heart."

"Huh."

"So… what's your name?" Lucy felt weird asking.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Natsu walked with his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky.

"Nice to meet you Natsu."

They walked in silence, Lucy very busy trying to not notice him. She refused to look at him. But if she had, she would have noticed the bags under his eyes. If she had not been so stubborn, she would have also noticed the way he dragged his feet. She would have wondered why he was so quiet, why he was not asking questions. Questions like why there were at least three people following them. She would have wondered why Happy had not come. Why he was alone. She would have asked him where Lisanna was and when was the wedding? If she were not so focused on ignoring him, she would have seen his eyes secretly sneaking glances at her back. How he seemed to look at her like a starving man.

"Well this is where I live!" She gestured to the little house. "Goodbye!"

"Wait!" Lucy stopped in her tracks, slightly flinching. "You wouldn't have any food, would you?" His stomach growled. At least his appetite was still normal, or so she thought.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh. Natsu was Natsu after all.

"You just had cake!"

"It was a tiny slice!"

"Okay, fine! Come on in, I might have some pasta left over. But after that you have to leave!"

They went inside. Lucy rummaged through her cupboards for plates.

"So why are you being stalked?" So he had noticed them, and noticed that she noticed too.

"I can't tell you."

She served two plates of pasta and set them both on the table; she sat down ready to eat. Natsu dropped his backpack before taking a seat as well.

"Why not?"

"Because. It's my business."

"Is this why Mr Woods wanted me to come with you?"

"No. He thinks its gentleman like. I can handle myself, even if it doesn't look like it."

"Riight. But whatever your business, it's gotta be important to be stalked by three people."

"You noticed the number?" Lucy had to act surprised; of course his nose would sniff out.

"Of course. I'm a Dragon Slayer."

"Like Sting Eucliffe?" She met Sting recently; when he was returning from a mission and he witnessed her beating back a whole guild all by her lonesome. He had not recognised her, thank kami, and the two had a pretty casual and normal conversation.

"If you want. Yeah." He was touchy when it came to former Sabertooth members.

Lucy avoided any more questions, eating her pasta as quickly as she could. Natsu on the other hand, realised something was off. His food tasted great, but there was something in it that made it especially so. It was not till they were both finished and Lucy was at the sink that it him like a ton of bricks.

"It was spicy! The pasta!"

"You just realised now?"

"Shut up." Reddening, he ploughed on. "How did you know I liked spicy food?"

Natsu was Natsu… slow as always. "I didn't. I eat spicy food."

"You like spicy food?" He took a proper look at her; she's the first apart from his sister that eats his kind of spicy food.

"Yeah…" Aki taught her (forced her) how to eat spicy food. She realised it gave her a boost of energy.

"That's awesome! Well I better get going, I have to get back before tomorrow." He picked up his pack and made it to the door.

"Back?" Although Lucy was loath to keep him a second longer, she was both worried and curious. Natsu would have never been in such a rush to take the _train_. "Isn't it a little late?"

"No, my sister is waiting for me. I have to report to Master as well… I'll see you later, Lucy!" He left.

Lucy's heart tried to mimic a train, but before she could react he was already gone. The name must have slipped, he's too dense to realise who she really was. He always was dense. There just was no possible way that he could have recognised her.

"Lucy…" Loki appeared.

"Loki… you don't think he realised right?"

"No. If he did, he wouldn't have left."

"You're right… he would have tried to get me to come to his wedding…"

Loki remained silent. He had read Levy's notebook, pieced together the scattered pieces of paper and had spied on the guild while back. He had tried to convince her that she was wrong, about everything. But his attempts were futile and on top of that, she asked him not to talk about it anymore.

"Lucy, about the plan?"

"The Ambassador agreed, and he's also willing to pay in full… the mayor as well. We put everything in motion in three weeks."

**.~o~.**

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, but I finally took some time to write this letter. I hope everyone is well and that you are looking after yourselves. Me, on the other hand, have been told on numerous occasions that I should slow down with my work. I've been helping residents, who can't afford to pay guild mages, with their problems. It's been fun, and been asked to come and teach at the local school a few times. Although I love travelling and meeting new people, Fairy Tail will always hold a special place in my heart. _

_Congratulations to Evergreen and Elfman for becoming a couple. I hope Gray and Juvia's relationship are progressing nicely. And Levy? I think you should go for it. Tell Happy that I miss him, and thanks for the fish. I hope he loves my present to him. Please say hello to Lisanna and Natsu for me, I hope they're happy together and that Natsu doesn't do anything stupid. I promise to bring back presents for everyone once I return. Happy will get a hug instead, since he already has his. _

_I love you all, and missing you dearly_

_Lucy_

_PS. Levy, remember that guy who wouldn't stop pestering me? Well just the other day he tried to propose to me. He even had a charm. I'll keep you posted, but that 'Count Soque' will end up at the bottom of my boot very soon. _

**.~.o.~.**

_**Report**_

**Sightings:**

1st Sighting: Hargeon Train Station, 3 months after disappearance

- Seen with irrelevant Fairy Tail mage

2nd Sighting: Hargeon Port, 1 week after discovered

- Seen with sailors + fisherman

3rd Sighting: Bosco Ambassador's party, 2 weeks after discovered

- Seen with Mayor

- Contact with Count Soque

- Summoned two spirits

- Seen with Head Courtesan of Bosco

4th Sighting: Hargeon, Proper Grocer, 3 weeks after discovered

- Contact with Count Soque

- Summoned one spirit

- Called for emergency (fire at the docks)

- Half of docks (including target) washed away. (Sent to hospital for 1 day)

- Summoned one spirit.

5th Sighting: Hargeon, Town Hall. 4 weeks after discovered

- Seen with Natsu Dragneel (rumours: ill, weaker, depressive)

- Seen with Storeowner,

- 3 week mission. (?) details pending

**Location:** Hargeon, Stone Cottage.

**Appearance:** Scar down cheek, Dark-Brown hair, wears gloves to cover marking. Earrings: studs. Bracelet on wrist. Clothes: Consistent, ¾ jeans, shirt w/ jacket. Belt; baton (whip), pouch (keys)

**Keys Known:** 12 Zodiac Keys, Cygnus, Sirius, Delphinus, Lyra,

**Status:** Employed by Mayor, Proper Grocer, part-time magic teacher at local school, Connections within Rune Knights, part-time body guard to emissaries, active.

**Reputation:** Rising star. Connected to Bosco Ambassador. Connected to Seven Ambassador. Connected to Stella Ambassador. Nominated for a Service Award.

**Rumours:** Beat back 3 bandit guilds alone (confirmed). Successfully guarded 3 (mentioned) ambassadors (confirmed). Beat back 1 dark guild (pending). Defeated 1 sea monster (confirmed). Ousted illegal merchants; Ogre Brothers (pending).

**(A/N: KYAAA! Thank you for all those reviews! I love you guys! Well, here as promised is the new chapter... it's long! I hope you guys like it and hope it actually makes sense... Poor, poor Lucy... Well, tune in for the next chapter! I'll give you guys a hint... actually no I won't! You guys'll have to wait! and read :p) **

**I hope you guys keep reviewing! Thanks to CupcakeGirl633, GoldenRoseTanya, NatsyXLucy4ever2000, and QueenP19 for reviewing!**

**QueenP19: Hope I answered your question in this story! Poor Loki... :p**

**CupcakeGirl633: More than you think!**

**KP: Ah! Thanks pointing that out! I actually changed Tora's name. Originally she was Daisy... but I didn't think it fit... so I tried to change it, but as you can see... uh... I must have missed some changes... :p **

******Hope you guys review! :p :P :p :P :p ;P**

******Oh and special note... the song I wrote myself! It's not very good I have to admit... but I had to think it on the spot after I read the guidelines... I just could not _not _have a song there :P. **


	9. Chapter 9: Meet Edgar, Butler

Fairy Tail Fanfic

**The Dragon's Key**

**Chapter 9: Meet Edgar**

By I-Darkness

The sun sunk down, closer and closer to the horizon. The last rays caressed the treetops, painting the cliff with its soft glows, and its heat, slowly fading, almost failed to reach the roots of the tree perched precariously at the edge. He did not come for the heat. He did not come for the air. He just came for the sight. For the colours and its glow. For its everything. Everything about it somehow reminded him of her. He would come, before going home, to this place. He would gaze out at the colours and the dancing rays, and he would remember. He would remember how easy it had been to breathe and how easy it had been to see. He went to Wendy after he lost his acute sense of smell. Her reaction was one he never wanted to see again, so he did not tell her when he had trouble with his sight.

Everything became so grey, so dull. Everything, but the sunset. It would remind him of her hair, long and free. Golden, soft and delicious. When she was still here, he would sneak in her room and bury his face in her pillow. He never did tell her why he fell asleep so quickly. The sunset would also remind him of her smile, so bright and warm. Her smile would make his stomach do flips and his chest go all-warm. He did not realise at the time what those feelings meant. Of course he did not. Igneel never did taught him the sensations, just told him of the feeling.

The sunset would always be long gone before he would find the strength to move. Master had told him of the Black Stars. The bastards who hurt his sister were now after his… There was no way he was going to let them get away. So, after a lot of warnings, the Master had let him go. To find whatever information he could on the dark guild. Cloak and dagger had never been his style, but ever since he started losing his powers, there was nothing else he could really do.

* * *

The door opened and closed softly, but the gargoyle still heard it. He also heard the soft thump of a backpack being deposited on the floor.

"Master Natsu. Welcome back, how was the mission?" He was sweeping the kitchen.

"Hey Edgar. It went… fine."

Edgar, the stone gargoyle, picked up on the tone. He wisely chose to drop the subject.

"I went to the bookstore like you asked. I placed the receipt in the catalogue and the package in the living room."

"Thanks. Here, put this in the safe will you?" Natsu deposited a rather large moneybag on the kitchen counter.

"Of course, Master." Natsu had given up on trying to get the butler-like gargoyle to stop calling him that, it was either that or 'My Lordship'…

"I've prepared a bath already. Your sister came by before; she dropped off some food and said she was going on a mission with a Sting Eucliffe."

Natsu simply nodded his head stiffly. Sting had come to join Fairy Tail with Lector a few weeks before. No one but the Dragon Slayers knew this fact. Aki took a liking to the blonde slayer, much to Natsu's annoyance. Edgar had met the blonde Dragon Slayer just a little over a week ago, when he returned from a mission past Hargeon.

"And Miss Lisanna also came by. She had the reports from the Master."

"Are they in the library?"  
"Yes. On the desk like you asked. Was there anything you'd like, Master?"

"Yeah. Stop calling me that."

Smiling slightly, Edgar leant the broom against the kitchen wall and carried the money to the safe. He opened up the secret door, hidden in the stairs, and sighed as his master slammed the bathroom door. He entered the vault, a massive room that took up the other half of the ground floor. A pit was sunk in the middle, steps led into it. Memorabilia covered the walls and the raised platforms around the pit. Lady Aki, when she had burned the master's previous dwelling, had managed to save all his possessions with her magic. Of course the master did not know at the time but when she showed him his new 'cave' he was speechless. Another smile ghosted the gargoyle's stone mouth, he had only seen the dragon happy once, and that was when Lady Aki had showed him her gift. That time was when he, Edgar, had woken up from his long sleep. What a shock they had when they saw he could walk and talk.

Chuckling softly, he up-ended the moneybag into the pit, where it joined the growing pile of money. Before exiting the 'cave' he wiped down the surface of a glass display case and counted the moneybags sitting on the steps surrounding the pit. Satisfied they had enough before he had to pack some more, he went to complete the rest of his self-assigned chores.

He finished sweeping the kitchen and the pathway that led to the bathroom and Master's bedroom; he wiped down the surfaces in the kitchen and put away the juice bottle Master had drunk out of (he clicked his tongue in annoyance, _'How many times will I have to ask him to grab a glass?!'_); next he wiped down the balustrade on the two winged set of stairs framing the living room; and then he finally tended to the gardens set out around the house. He had asked permission to plant a garden, one of his joys, and been ecstatic when the Master berated him for asking in the first place, he was free to do whatever he wanted to do. Of course, he freely chose to become the dragon's butler, and the house's caretaker.

After putting out feed for the birds he went back inside, the front door opened up next to the kitchen while the backdoor opened up to the far side of the open room. If it weren't for the monotonous grey of everything inside, the house would have looked magnificent. Edgar had made the mistake of commenting about it. He learned his Master was experiencing a very difficult period. Lady Aki had told him the story, well out of earshot of the suffering dragon, and she also gave him a small notebook to read. He had been horrified and shocked to see the symptoms described manifesting in his Master.

"Edgar." Master called out from his favourite armchair, he must have finished his bath while the gargoyle was still outside.

"Yes Master?"  
"Has Lisanna bought the stuff over?"

"Yes sir." Edgar paused, he sincerely hoped the 'stuff' will help Master, "The bags are just outside your room." He had been forbidden to enter the master bedroom. He had made sure not to ever step in the room after reading the notebook.

"Good, good…" He fell quiet once more.

"Master, would you like some food? Lady Aki bought some of your favourite spicy chicken."

"No thanks, I already ate."

Edgar almost dropped the plate he was holding. He gaped at the back of his master's chair. He, Lisanna, Aki and even Happy had trouble trying to get the man to at least eat _something, anything_. He would go without food for days on end.

"When… where did you eat?"

The chair was silent for a bit, then:

"A week ago… I met with Lucy."

Edgar had to hold on to the counter behind him, stone eyes metaphorically widening. He sensed that he was in very, _very_ dangerous waters right now.

"She changed… She's got brown hair and a scar down her face. She was wearing gloves, and a white shirt and a pink jacket and jeans that reached her knees. I knew it was her the moment I saw her. She was… beautiful."

He rambled, almost to himself. Edgar did not dare make a single noise, nor move.

"We reached her house. And I didn't want to let her go. I told her to wait. Stupid thing to do, really. She fed me and I was so focused on her I didn't even realise what I was eating. She eats spicy food now. It's funny; she never liked spicy food before. I forced myself to leave. I forced myself to act like I didn't know her." Although Edgar could not see him, he knew tears were falling down his master's face.

Edgar eyed the door, trying to calculate if it was close enough to make an escape.

"Those bastards who were following her? I hunted them down…"

Edgar braced himself… and rushed to the door. Making it out, he summoned the controls from the outside and locked the house, making it soundproof as he did. That was close… _too_ close. He was glad he did not need to breathe; otherwise he would have passed out from lack of air.

He was not sure whether to bless or curse whoever taught him fear.

* * *

"Edgar? What are you doing here?"

The gargoyle had made his way to the Master's guild, after making sure the house was locked up tight and that there was no possible way of getting in… or out.

"Its Master Natsu… he's having an episode."

"Oh no. What set it off this time?"

He told the white haired mage. Lisanna stared with wide eyes.

"You're lucky to have made it out! Come on, we have to tell Master!"

Master Makarov was in his office, poring over the reports Aki, Tora and Gajeel had compiled for him. They were getting closer to uncovering the location of one of the enemies' hideouts. The problems with the Black Stars had escalated to the point where they had to report to the Magic Council what they found. The Rune Knights were employed to investigate the situation and the guilds put on stand-by for further instructions. So, instead of twiddling his thumbs, Makarov got his children to find the bastard trying to steal their Lucy away. Natsu, he asked if he could find more leads on the Black Stars, Makarov did not have the heart to deny him. It's been two weeks since he left for Hargeon, and he knew for a fact he found a lead a week ago. He wondered what was keeping him?

Someone knocked softly on the door, bringing him out of his musings.

"Come in!"

Looking up from the papers, his eyebrows found their way to his hairline as he beheld a walking winged statue dressed as… dressed in a suit…

"Master…" His eyes snapped to the small Take Over mage. Her worried expression and wringing hands made him gulp. _'This can_ not_ be good.'_

**.~o~.**

_Dear Lu-chan,_

_Master and I both wish you good luck in Bosco! We hope you kick some Bosconian butts and that you come home safely! Happy found your letter, and we had to all jump on him to stop from going to see you. He misses you so much and he wears your present everyday. Gray says it suits him. Natsu came back the other day, his butler had to come and bunk at the guild. _

_Master asked me not to tell anyone where you were going; I wouldn't even if he asked me. With all that's been going on. _

_On a lighter note, Gajeel and I are going out! It was the cutest thing when he asked me… injured, covered in blood and just about to pass out. Oh… and Elfman proposed! Mirajane is going to have so much fun with all the preparations. And Jellal came by to the guild the other day, as Mystogan of course and he said he wanted to help Master as well… Though Aki and I think he wants to spend some time with Erza. _

_Speaking of Erza, she and Gray wanted me to give them your address. They said it was really urgent that they talk to you. They asked me not to go to Master, but to ask you directly instead. I know you might be in Bosco by the time this arrives, so make sure you send me a letter back as soon as you can. _

_Everyone here at the guild wishes you a Happy Birthday! We're all holding your presents' hostage so you have to come back and save them! _

_You better come back soon!_

_Love,_

_Levy._

**(A/N: ARGHHHHH! I REALLY SHOULD BE DOING MY ASSIGNMENT! But I couldn't help it... I just had to get this down... and it sitting on my computer not being read was... too much to bear... :'( Someone... please tell me off... :p in the form of a REVIEW!~ Hehehe!) **

**Ahn! I love you guys! I love reviews! :p Thanks to GoldneRoseTanya, Luna Silveria, NatsuXLucy4ever2000, KP!**

**KP: Thanks for pointing out that little detail! I've updated the chapter and added a note specially at the bottom! If you see any more slip ups... please let me know!**

******NatsuXLucy4ever2000: ... :p... Must I say more? **

******Luna Silveria: That's the way I wanted to write it... I hope i haven't overdone it. **

******If you guys are see any mistakes or something that doesn't make sense... please tell me! It's probably a typo, mistake or something... :p**

******Please review~!**

**********:p :P :p :P :p ;P**


	10. Chapter 10: Library

Fairy Tail Fanfic

**The Dragon's Key**

**Chapter 10: Library?**

By I-Darkness

* * *

**!Warning! To those who do not like really sad and brutal pasts... DO NOT READ THE REPORT AT THE END OF THIS PAGE. !Warning!**

**A/N: I will put this A/N up here... cause yeah. I've been doing a little (a lot) of advertising for Taiyou and my little dilemma... but... None of that now! This is 'Dragon's Key'! I will try (my very hardest) to not make it any more depressive than this chapter. I will promise! Cause otherwise... I might have to change the rating... :'(... But anyway! **

**AND KYAAAAAAAAAA! ALL THOSE REVIEWS! Me luvs you! **

**fairytailisthebest: **Thank you! I will!

**Vivid x Dreams: **Thank you! It means so much to hear you say that!

**GoldenRoseTanya: **:p hehe

**CupcakeGirl633: **Yeah... it's kinda hard to believe a gargoyle-butler is nice right? Well... mine likes flowers! :p

**Luna Silveria: **Yep, a lot of authors make Natsu out to be a pretty dense idiot... but I think he's just dense :p and clumsy!

**NatsuXLucy4ever2000: **I love fans! :p and here's a tissue... I hope it's going to get better.

**KP: **Well... read this chapter and tell me what you think!

**Kakomine: **... oh wait till the end... :p

**teacupcococake: **Well here it is!

**Without further ado! the new chapter! **

* * *

"What? But according to my timeline, it's way too early!"

Levy and Aki sat around the table, papers, books and mugs spread across the surface. Edgar perched, awkwardly, at the head of the table, looking as miserable as his stone would allow.

"I know! I thought it was strange too! It's been 3 days and Edgar still hasn't been able to go back in!"

It was true; the gargoyle knew his master's current habits and temperament better than anyone. He knew that when the library curtains were not moving at all, the master was too dangerous to approach.

"Lucy's behaviour doesn't make any sense either! Some of these letters… it's as if she doesn't even read mine completely! Look, this one; 'Please say hello to Lisanna and Natsu, I hope they're happy together…' And this was after I sent that letter! Where I said that… they weren't together anymore…." Levy, exasperated, clutched at the different letters, searching for a clue that would help explain the strange behaviours.

"It doesn't add up… nothing does. It's been 5 months since Lucy left but Natsu's at least in the 7th stage of your time frame! That's two months two early! They've both been acting weird. When I visited her last, Loki came out. He said that she wasn't herself. Every time she was confronted about Natsu, she'd lose it!"

Something Aki said clicked in Levy's head.

"Losing it… out of control… too early…" She started writing down on a blank piece of paper. "How long has Lucy been acting weird?"

"I don't know… When I visited her with Erza and Gray, she seemed fine."

"That… was the day I visited her!" Levy dived back into her papers. Muttering under her breath. "The master said that the enemy were still on the look out for her. What if… they already found her?" Something else dawned on the solid script mage.

"Ne… Was Lu-chan in disguise when you visited her?"

"Uh…" Lowering her voice, Aki leant forward glancing left and right. "Well she did have brown hair when I saw her… why?"

Levy paled. "Cause she was blonde when I saw her. She walked me to the train station! I told her no… but…"

"LEVY!" Aki panicked, the bluenette had started crying. "It's not your fault! The best way to make this better is to help Master find out who are the people who want her money!"

"Your right. Alright… I'm alright." Slapping her cheeks a few times, the small outburst caught the attentions of Gajeel and Team Shadowgear.

"Where was I? Out of control… too fast… boosted… too violent, not normal…" Levy went back to her mutterings. "My notebook… I gave it to Lu-chan… she sent it back… but…"

She paused, considering something. Everyone watched her carefully, knowing Levy-mode was on and that it was only a matter of time before a solution was found.

"Edgar… What did Natsu say before you left?"

Unfurling his wings, the gargoyle stretched. Blinking as the question was directed at him.

"He said he saw Mistress Lucy… and that he had eaten at her place. He pretended to not know her… and then…" The moving statue paused thoughtfully. "Before I got out he said something about hunting someone down. 'Bastards who were stalking her'?"

"You mean… there was more than one?" Aki was shocked… up until now she believed there was only one enemy. The master had forbidden _everyone _from telling her and Tora about the Black Stars.

"My Lady, I'm only repeating what I heard."

Levy glanced at Gajeel; both had come to the same conclusion. The Black Stars would do anything to cut Lucy's ties with Fairy Tail… including murder. Aki did not notice the silent epiphany, but her suspicions rose. She knew people were hiding something, and she would have dug a little deeper if it were not for the master.

"Edgar, did Natsu receive anything in the last few months? Anything that would seem strange?"

"Yes. There is one thing. Master received a necklace. The note said it was from Mistress Lucy…"

* * *

Even in his sleep, the dragon was suffering. Angry and painful twitches in his slumbering expression indicated uneasy and troubling dreams. But of course, it was not the sleepy movements Edgar was on the look out for. It was the signs of waking as he gently, _gently_ removed the mysterious necklace. Despite his initial (violent) efforts to refuse the mission; he was the only one in the entire guild who had a chance to succeed. He did not breath (he would have been hyperventilating), he did not sweat (he could have created his own lake), and he smelled like the house (…no comment…). The only hurdle was the overly sensitive skin of his master, if he was not careful; he could wake the dragon (and all hell would break lose). He sincerely hoped the Lady would be brave enough to extract his pieces and bury them in the flowerbeds if that ever happened.

His nimble fingers finally released the clasp when a sound almost made him experience a heart attack (not that he had a real heart… curse or bless?). It was the sound of a door softly closing, but it still reverberated throughout the entire house. Knowing that the clock was ticking, the gargoyle-butler swiftly but gently removed the necklace. The master had only grunted at the sound. Edgar could also not help but notice how his features visibly relaxed when the amulet was removed, although his mouth still twitched, his brow was not furrowed and he was breathing easier.

Closing the door _quietly_ behind him, Edgar hoped that none of the clothes on strewn across the master bedroom would not betray what had transpired. The library door at the top of the stairs was closed. Strange because the blue bibliophile was supposed to grab some books then leave! Master Natsu came back one day with strange books from his special mission; Miss Levy thought that they might provide a clue (Aki was not exactly sure what was going on). Pocketing the necklace, Edgar climbed the steps, as silently as his supple, obsidian feet would allow.

She had entered the same time he did… her task was a breeze compared to his. What could be taking up her time? Edgar's thoughts immediately turned to the house; she was not as kind when uninvited guests entered her abode. But he did try to explain the master's predicament. Surely she cared for him? He softly twisted the decorated doorknob and pushed open the door.

* * *

Aki was confused. She had secretly followed Jet and Gajeel who had been tasked to search her summerhouse. They had arrived at Hargeon and ever since they have entered the forest, Aki could smell something quite disturbing. The smell of burnt flesh.

It was as if the scent came from everywhere, and even though she knew that her precious nii-chan had attacked some people… the smell was too strong to just be simple injuries.

She watched the pair from afar. She had relinquished her house key on Master's orders, something that she was quite uncomfortable with. She did not quite understand why she could not have been the one to search the house, after all, she had leant it to Lucy.

They had arrived at the house and, seeing them vanish inside, Aki decided to look for the sources of the smell. She had a very bad feeling for doing so, but as they said although curiosity killed the cat… satisfaction bought it back.

With that thought in mind, she followed her nose.

"Hey Gajeel."

The other man grunted.

Jet hesitated, he knew he should not sticky beak, but he was curious.

"How are things with Levy?"

Silence.

"Complicated."

Jet jerked his head around to look at the Iron Dragon Slayer, not expecting such a confession.

"Can I ask…?"

"She's worried sick about Bunny-girl and Salamander. The whole notebook thing has got her on edge and… I've been trying to get her to lighten up."

The orange-haired mage tried to keep his face from going slack-jawed. The gruff man has never, _ever_ talked this much to anyone, let alone about _relationships_.

"I think everyone's worried. Especially sin-… what is this?"

As Gajeel came over, Jet held up a letter. It was addressed to the Master. On the table was also a bracelet, a pink-eyed dragon eating it's own tail.

Before Jet could say anything, he saw Gajeel tense up and start sniffing the air. Eyes dilated, the Dragon Slayer activated his magic. A strange scent was coming from outside, not moving but there nonetheless…

"Wha-?"

Motioning for the other man to stay quiet, Gajeel snuck quietly to the side of the door, looking out from the edge.

"RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWRRGH!"

A shrill roar cut across the forest, making both men to cover their ears from the piercing sound. The jet-black haired mage pressed his hands even harder against his head because of his oversensitive hearing. Stumbling out, he almost wished he had stayed inside and bolted the doors and the windows.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Needles. Its so sharp and it hurts. Please make it stop. It hurts. Stop it. I don't want to do this. I want to go back to daddy. Please stop._

Shush... I'm here. I'll make everything better.

_Why are your teeth so big? _

_End Flashback_

* * *

She had found the bodies. Found them all right. Some clear skin was still visible from all the burns… Their tattoo was the same shape as the brand marks which marred her body for nigh on 7 years. Turning her blackened eyes to the human behind her, she barred her protruding fangs.

The human gulped.

**.~o~.**

_**Report (X777)**__ (pg 1 of 50)_

**Name: **P107

**Race: **Human

**Age: **≈ 7

**Special Condition: **Dragon

**Magic: **Dragon Slayer (type Fire)

**Known Relatives: **Foster Father (missing/deceased), Brother (deceased)

**Circumstances of Capture: **Caught at edge of _ forest. Brother's body found nearby (left).

_**Medical History:**_

-Small area of scar tissue, thin line on chest.

-No observable ailments or injuries

-Normal reactions exhibited upon capture: anger, confusion, violent tendencies towards captors

-Abnormal behaviour exhibited upon arrival: became silent, angry facial expressions, would not communicate in any form

**Comments: **Emitted unusual aura- described as dragon-like (abnormal)

_**Experimental Report Summary:**_

-Began conditioning upon arrival – continued for 4 years.

-Fighting conditioning began 2 years after arrival.

-Magical implantations commenced after 4 years after arrival. (Including Rune, Body, and Transformation magic – subject retained knowledge of original Dragon Slaying magic.)

-Implantations completed after 3 years of procedure.

-Placed in cryo after 7 years since arrival. Planting of the soul of Insania, Dragon of Insanity begins.

-Full procedure completion expected in an additional 7 years.

* * *

**A/N: ... For those who did read past the report... I actually have thought of writing Aki's backstory as a different story altogether. Her story is a little sad and confronting. **


	11. Chapter 11: Aki and Tora

Fairy Tail Fanfic

**The Dragon's Key**

**Chapter 11: Aki and Tora**

By I-Darkness

_**Bang!**_

The guild doors burst open, revealing a panting, bloody, orange-haired mage.

"Jet? Wha-? What's wrong?"

Lily looked up from where he was sitting with Carla and Happy. Everyone else in the guild approached Jet, curious and alarmed.

"Master! Where's Master?" Finally gathering enough air to speak, he stumbled forward.

"I'm here. What's the matter?"

"It's… it's Aki. I think." Another pause. "A monster, with pink hair. Gajeel's fighting her. I ran here as fast as I could… you have to hurry! She… I…"

"Don't say another word. Happy!"

"Aye?"

"Go and get Natsu. If you can't get near him just shout out that its about Aki."

"Aye, sir." Not as enthusiastic as he usually is, Happy flew off to fetch his foster-father.

"Carla."

"Yes, master?"

"Go with Wendy to get Porlyusica. Tell her… the day we feared has come."

"Yes, Master. Wendy… let's go."

The two left the guild, leaving the rest to stare at the still-breathless speed mage and their master.

"Whereabouts are they, Jet?"

* * *

Lily flew by a giant Makarov, knowing that time was of the essence; they used their magic to speed their journey. Something below caught the Exceed's attention, a fast moving blur. From above it looked like a big cat, striped and fast. It dodged and sped over the terrain with ease, set in one direction. He frowned. Although he has not been in Earthland for long, he knew that large cats were not common in this part of the world. In fact, he was pretty sure that the only big cats he has ever seen were at the local zoo.

Still uneasy, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind, concentrating on getting to his partner's side.

* * *

Gajeel gasped for air, a large gash over his eye blinded him. Although was hiding behind a boulder, he did not feel like a coward, quite on the contrary; he felt like a pretty damn fool for not running. Aki, also known as the Newt, was being unbelievable. She went berserk over an unconscious stranger!

Slowing his breathing down, the Iron Dragon Slayer listened for her next movements. He has never personally fought with the girl; having been spooked by the fight she had with Minerva, a former Sabertooth member. The raven-haired idiot picked a fight and ended up in hospital for a month, and that was even with Wendy and Porlyusica's powers.

He heard it a second before it hit, her punch smashed the boulder he was hiding behind. Gajeel now understood why Master Makarov banned anyone else from challenging the pink-haired mage. She was goddamn strong, he always thought Minerva was weak, but thinking back on the Grand Magic Games, he might have underestimated the Newt.

"Jeez, pull yourself together!" He ran back towards the Stone Cottage, having been forced into the woods when she first attacked.

"RARGH!"

"Still not talking, huh?" He aimed an Iron pillar at her, before jumping up into a tree at the edge of the clearing.

"RIAWWWWR!" Another animalistic roar pierced Gajeel's hearing. _'What the hell? Is it just me or is it a monster fest today?'_

An oversized grown tiger, head and back covered with a spiky brown mane, burst through the trees, growling at the human/monster. Aki growled back, but made no move to attack. Gajeel, finding a better position on his branch, watched, bemused, at the encounter below.

The tiger was orange with long brown stripes covering its body visible from under the massive mane and shorter triangles on its legs and tail. It reminded him of someone, but he could not really place his finger on whom. Aki's body jerked, shuddering as she pulled herself into a ball. Gajeel saw this before, but he was not sure what happening to her. Before, she had grown taller, and now as she unfurled, her hands were covered with flames, shaped like wicked, sharp claws.

* * *

_Flashback_

_She sat, curled in the corner, wrapping her tail as close to herself as possible. She was lost and confused, and she could not remember anything. She tried to remember her name, her family, or her life before. But the only thing that she could recall was a sharp, painful, searing sensation down her back. Tears fell continuously down her small face, soaking her fur and blurring her vision._

'Hello…'

_She jumped up and peered around, curious. She thought she heard someone._

'It's okay. I'm not one of them. What's your name?'

"_Mew…" She could not formulate the answer she wanted._

'It's ok. I understand you. I'm Aki. You don't remember your name?'

"_Meow…" The voice sounded kind, and warm. Sitting back down, she looked around the cell, tiny legs spread out in front._

'How about I name you? I'll teach how to speak as well.'

"_Mew?"_

'Of course. Will you be my friend, Tora?'

_End Flashback_

* * *

Tora gazed at her savior and friend. She growled softly, cursing whoever turned their bodies into such monstrosities. She had to get her partner to not move for a few seconds, something that was farfetched in the current situation.

Aki jumped forward, unsure how to proceed; she simply took a swipe at her calculating friend. Promising to apologize later, Tora smashed her paw against the girl's head. She stopped moving, blinking in shock. Just the moment she needed, Tora ran around her, activating her Rune magic. Aki had taught her this magic in compensation for what the cat had lost, hoping that it might fill the void and scar. Inscription complete, Tora went to the side, not paying attention to her growing audience.

Makarov and Lily have made it to the cottage, and following the growls and snarls, they found the clearing. An oversized tiger was circling a rune cage where a monster that somehow resembled Aki sat. Both were growling at each other, although the latter did not attempt to escape.

"Ouch!"

Gajeel fell out of the tree. Not out of shock or surprise, but simply because he was exhausted and lost his footing. He landed on his head, prompting him to massage the new sore spot.

"Gajeel, what happened?"

Makarov came to stand beside the Dragon Slayer, both watching the beasts situated in the middle of the clearing.

"I was fending the brat off before I managed to climb the tree. I thought I was going to die before that massive cat came out of nowhere, slapped the brat, then drew up that rune cage."

"The tiger did all that?" Lily came to stand beside his partner, watching the tiger in awe.

"Yeah, don't ask how. I'm still not sure. But… she looks familiar, doesn't she?"

"She?" The small cat looked at the bigger feline with new interest, trying to discern the recognizable features Gajeel might have glimpsed. But he did not need to look any further when the Master spoke.

"Hai. That's Tora."

* * *

Lisanna walked, depressed, down the way to her childhood friend's house. With everything that has happened the past few months, she could not help but feel scared and helpless.

'_I shouldn't have agreed to his plan. Damn that baka. I should have just…'_

She was not sure what she should have done. His plan sounded like a great idea at the time, but of course, Fate just loves to mess her life up, right? It was suppose to get _his_ attention, suppose to make him jealous. The same with Natsu, the plan was to make both of them jealous. Instead, she left and he has not been at the guild for more than a few days. On top of that, Natsu was…

Tears rolled down her face, hugging the bag of clothes closer. Levy had done a little more research that might help the fire Dragon Slayer. Resolved to do as much as she could to help him, Lisanna gradually snuck the special clothes to him. Dragon Slayers, having an enhanced olfaction sense, can become addicted to a certain scent, more particularly, their mate's scent. The youngest Take Over mage adjusted her grip on another bag that had a pillow peaking out from the edge, and took a deep breath.

'_The best I can do is just help him as much as I can until she comes back.' _

"NATSUUUUU!" A blue blur sped past her, making her stop and blink in surprise.

"Happy?"

Happy finally made it to the house; he did not find Edgar at the guild so thought that he might have returned to the house to try entering again. Flying through the open door, the first thing he saw was Natsu, Levy and a nervous Edgar at the base of the second set of stairs. Levy seemed excited, having stopped talking excitedly when the cat had burst in. Natsu's amused expression turned into that of worry. Edgar, still looking nervous, was wringing his hands and was appearing to try and pry the bluenette away from the master. Either for her safety or his master's, one could not be sure given the situation.

"Happy, what's wrong?"

"Something's happened! It's Aki!" Happy, being a cat was not at all puzzled or even affected by the extremely unusual scene.

"Happy, what's going on?" Lisanna came in, out of breath. She ran the rest of the way, knowing the cat was being unusually rushed. She blinked a few times as she processed the scene. Natsu seemed to be acting normal, given Levy's expression… and that _Levy _was in the house. After the first few symptoms had appeared, he had banned anyone from even going near the house. This is the first Lisanna has even seen the interior!

"Wha-What…"

"Ok. I want everyone OUT!" The pink-haired mage finally put his authority as master of the house into action. "Edgar, take Lisanna's bags and put them outside my room, lock the house up once I'm gone. Levy, if I ever find you in my library again, I will not hesitate to kick you out. Don't come in without my permission! Happy, take me to Aki."

A little shocked at the sudden outburst, the two girls both did as asked, finding themselves on an unfinished pavement at the front of the house. They then looked at each other.

"What are you doing here?!" Both spoke in unison, directing their confusion and embarrassment at each other.

"Miss Levy, here, the necklace and the book. Thank you very much Miss Lisanna for the clothes, now if you'll excuse me… I have to prepare food for when my master comes back." Depositing the items in Levy's arms, he turned heel and disappeared inside the house. Levy stared at the book and blushed, she had not really believed the gargoyle when he said that Natsu had a library. Having given into her inner bibliophile tendency, she had started to read and touch every book she could get her hands on. The resulting scuffle between her, Edgar and some weird painting woke the Dragon Slayer up.

"Oh and Misses, could you inform Lady Aki… that she bury me in the flower garden if… Master Natsu loses his temper." Edgar reappeared, holding a spatula and a wooden spoon in each hand, looking very serious.

"I… uh… ok?"

'_What the hell is going on?'_ Lisanna was very confused. Turning on the smaller mage, she wanted some answers and she wanted them _now._

**A/N Hope you liked! Just a note, but I won't be able to update until I finish some assessments. **

**Please tell my what you think and point out any mistakes or things that don't make sense! **

**Thanks to Vivid x Dreams and teacupcococake for reviewing!**

******teacupcococake: **Well, I hope this is just as good!

**********Vivid x Dreams: **Thanks for the review! I hope you got my reply! :p


	12. Chapter 12: Lucy is What?

Fairy Tail Fanfic

**The Dragon's Key**

**Chapter 12: Lucy is what?**

By I-Darkness

**(A/N: T.T I am so sorry this is so late! I got caught with work and… well… I hope this makes up for my lateness! Please read and review and point out any mistakes! I am sooooo sorry! T.T) (Thanks to those who reviewed!)**

The master sat, legs crossed, in the almost empty guild. They had managed to stop Aki and carry her back to the guild once her brother had arrived. It was just like he had predicted; Natsu was the only one alive who could calm her.

Gajeel came to sit next to the old man, a pregnant pause passed between them.

"You're lucky to be alive you know."

The Iron Dragon Slayer glanced at Makarov, remaining quiet. He was right; even with his strength, the Newt could have easily ended his life.

"You're lucky that she recognises you as family. If it was Levy who went, we would probably be holding her funeral."

This time, Gajeel angrily turned to glare fully at the old man. Dread and relief mixed in his chest, causing him to grab his stomach. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… that she sees people who are similar to her as her family." Makarov took a deep breath. "Dragons are her family."

Before the younger man could comment, a group of people came through the guild doors. Erza led the pack, with Gray, Happy and Edgar following closely behind. Their entrance caught the attentions of the occupants in the huge hall. Once Erza had reached the master, the rest of the Tenrou team surrounded them too – minus some notable figures.

Once everyone had gathered, it was Lisanna who broke the silence first.

"Could someone _please_ explain to me what the hell is going on?" It was early in the morning after the Stone Cottage incident.

The master sighed, resigned that it was the time for the truth to see the light of day.

"Hm. I think it's time for some questions to be answered. Who would like to start?"

"Can I?" Lisanna raised her hand, determined to get her own answers. "How in kami's name did Levy enter _Natsu's house_," She pointed at Edgar, "without having Natsu basically losing it?"

"Master Natsu almost did." The gargoyle-butler answered. He settled at the edge of the closest table, wrapping his wings around his legs. "Miss Levy was not aware of how he is when angry. When Happy burst in, he saved Miss Levy from Master's wrath."

Levy hung her head, she stood next to her boyfriend and felt his gaze; she knew that she was in for it once they were alone.

"But… why was Levy-neechan there in the first place?" Wendy piped up, she stood next to Gajeel, who was now full on glaring at his girlfriend.

"I was following a hunch."

"More like the books."

The Solid Script mage flushed at the obsidian statue. "Hmph! I was curious! Plus, I thought the books Natsu had might help us figure out who, and maybe what, might have sent that necklace!"

"Necklace?" Master did not move from his position at the head of the semi circle.

"Master Natsu received a necklace a while ago. The note that came with it said it was from Mistress Lucy."

"Wouldn't flamebrain realise it wasn't from Lucy?" Gray leant against Edgar's table, arms crossed with Juvia beside him.

"I thought it was strange too. So I bought the note to Miss Levy and she confirmed the handwriting was almost identical. As for the smell… he slept with the note for almost a week."

Gajeel grunted, "That's right. Salamander's smell was all over the damn thing, I couldn't tell who wrote it."

"Ok… So I have another question." Lisanna paced a little before pointing at the Gajeel and Edgar (again). "Why was Tora a giant tiger and what happened to Aki? And what the hell were you doing over in Hargeon?" Jet had been sent home after receiving treatment from Porlyusica. He was told to rest until he was fully healed.

Master perked at the question, raising his head so he could linger his gaze on all of his 'children'. "How about someone explain why Gajeel and Jet were at Aki's house?"

"I can answer that, master." Levy spoke up again. "While I was looking over Lucy's letters and talking with Aki, I realised some of the letters didn't make any sense. It was as if Lucy-chan wasn't reading my letters properly, or not completely. Loki spoke with Aki last time she visited, and he said that she was acting weird as well. That something was off; every time she was confronted with something about Natsu, she would break down or something like that."

"So you thought searching the house might reveal some clues?" Mirajane leant from across the bar, Freed squeezed in as close to her as he could.

"Mm. I thought that Gajeel might be our best bet because of his nose. Jet went with him so he could run back with whatever information they found."

"And it wasn't a total waste of time. We found a letter and a weird bracelet before the Dragneel brat went ape-shit over some nobody." Levy glared at her boyfriend at his choice of words, but he tried to ignore her look and keep talking without sweating bullets. "So could someone _please_ tell me what the fuck?" That earned him a nice cuff to the back of the head. Levy was attempting to quash the foul mouth before Elfgreen and Everman had a child.

"I'll answer that." Master rose from his perch on the benchtop, arms linked behind him, hiding his relief that no-one had yet asked about the letter. "You guys remember when Aki came to us?"

"Hai, flamebrain bought her in, right?"

Only a select few knew now Aki came to the guild, and they remained quiet while the others nodded in agreement.

"That's not entirely true." Erza spoke up, having waited until she could report her findings. "But first; Master, I've sent messages inquiring about the investigation on the location detailed in the letter from the Mayor."

"Thank you Erza."

"What do you mean 'not entirely true'?" Freed spoke; he swatted at a teasing Bixlow doll.

"Master brought her to Fairy Hills three days before Natsu met with her." The redhead knight stood stiffly as her hair fell in front of her eyes as she remembered that particular night. "Wendy tried to heal as much as she could but the scars never healed."

"Hai… it's true." Wendy choked out, hands fisted and tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I just can't believe she was still alive. She… bled so much…"

Carla walked into the gathering, having come from the direction of the infirmary. "Aki is asleep but Tora isn't yet, so Lily went to get Porlyusica…" She saw Wendy about to cry. "What's going on?"

"Aki…" Master started, unsure how he should explain the sad truth. "The Black Stars were the one who had captured her." Everyone, with the exception of Levy and Gajeel, stared at their master, confused. Makarov had wanted to keep the dark guild's involvement a secret for as long as possible. "And now they're after Lucy, for what reasons. I don't know."

"Black Stars?" Erza had spoken up.

"It's time I let you who is really after our Lucy."

* * *

Tora twitched again. She was still in her monster form, not been able to transform back on her own. She hated this form, it was riddled with nightmares and flashes from her lost memories. The pink-haired lady had given a concoction to knock her partner out, but the humans could nothing to help the cat in her current form. She growled at whoever came near as she tried stay awake. If she fell asleep, the nightmares would return, and she did not ever wanted to experience that again. She tried to remember what she did last time to return to her small stature but nothing came to mind. Only a very kind voice, telling it was going to be alright echoed through her memories.

More images flashed behind her eyes. None of them made any sense; _a tall, grey and black striped cat, holding a large staff stood in front of a wigwam*; an orange cat sat inside, sowing a pattern into a tapestry draped over her legs and was singing; flowers, as far as the eye could see, grew in the meadow next to a group of tents. _

She drooped again, head almost colliding with the floor. She was still standing, putting her all into staying up. She knew that if she laid down, she was guaranteed to fall asleep.

"Natsu, we're back." Lily came in, followed closely by Porlyusica. They were all in the small infirmary of the guild, not paying attention to what was taking place in the main hall.

Tora did not acknowledge them, concentrating on her task of staying awake and sane.

"Hey, thanks for coming. It's Tora." Natsu came from behind a curtained-off bed, struggling with the desire to run to his beloved's pillow.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Tora had stopped next to the far wall, tempted to just lean against it and rest.

"She's been like that since we got here. Aki's asleep, but her rune barrier's still up." The three stood a little away from the bigger cat, watching as her muscles rippled and trembled, and listening to her growl and mewl.

"Maybe she's not aware that everything's over. Who's the next person closest to her?"

Natsu and Lily glanced at each other.

"That would be me. I'm her… uh…" he blushed, still not used to the notion of having a girlfriend.

"Her what?" The older, pink haired lady raised her eyebrow and tapped her foot. Her patience towards the Exceeds was marginally better than her patience towards humans in general. "Speak up, cat."

"Well, I'm … uh… her boyfriend." Nervousness coupled with embarrassment laced the black cat's words.

Her lips twitched, the closest she will ever express a true smile, and crossed her arms. "Have you tried to talk to her?"

"Uh…" They had not; they have never seen the orange Exceed in such a form and were not sure how to handle such a situation. When they saw she followed Aki, they had lured her into the guild that way.

Lily turned and looked at his girlfriend once again. The tremors had increased and she had begun panting. Seeing her in such pain tugged at his heart. He did not care if she had taken a shape that was bigger than his battle form. He loved her, no matter the shape or form.

He approached her, listening to her soft whines and snarls, ready to react to whatever movement she would make. Her tongue was hanging out, panting as she tried to cool herself off.

"Tora?" Being careful not to alarm her, Lily transformed into his larger form, knowing that she felt safer when he was bigger.

She growled in response, almost whining. Her eyes darted to his for a second before she collapsed, body shuddering differently from before. Her entire body started quivering and shaking, body parts shrinking in size.

"Li-ly…" He gaped; instead of her shrinking to her familiar tiny form she… was only a little bit smaller than him. She had a soft brown mane, hanging limply from her head to her shoulders and cascading down her back. Her face was so beautiful that he did not even realise her lack of clothes or the blush spreading across his cheeks and nose. She grabbed his arms and tried to raise herself to his eye level. Strength failing, she buried her face into his chest. "Don't… leave…me. Please..."

Lily gathered her in his arms, shocked at her transformation, but eyes still softening. "I won't. I promise."

The whole exchange had been observed by the two humans. One in mixed disdain, the other…

"Thanks lady, you can leave _now._"

Porlyusica was just about to retort back when she saw the fire mage's expression. She wisely shut her mouth and exited as swiftly as she could. She briefly wondered how in the heavens the gargoyle was still alive (so to speak).

Speaking of the gargoyle, she heard voices coming from the hall and decided to warn them all of the impending danger.

* * *

Lucy smirked. She surveyed the room from her vantage point in the beams. The jailer was fiddling with some device, it's purpose lost on the hidden stellar mage. Confiscated weapons decorated the wall opposite the entrance and the fifth cell was located on the far right of the room. It's occupant shackled to the wall in the same fashion Lucy had been, however, taking a closer look at the manacles showed that they were different from Lucy's, they had magic-bounding carvings. _One of the reasons why I escaped so quickly_, she mused. Although with her crash training in espionage, she would have gotten out anyway.

It's been five days since Lucy was 'kidnapped', the enemy had fallen for the bait like a fish on a hook. The only thing now was to reel in her prize. The Bosconian Ambassador had been the King's personal scout to find anyone who would be strong enough to help with the incursion on the Black Stars. Since she was already a target, she thought that she might as well be the bait.

Lucy's smirk widened; her spirits had voiced their well-placed concerns with her going alone in the lair. Of course, she would not have been alone, _completely_.

Sting spotted her in the beams and smirked back. Finally gotten the signal, she pulled out a hidden key from her glove. Planning ahead really did have its merits. Moving back to the hidden cache in the roof, she summoned her spirit.

"Pu-!" Lucy pressed her fingers against Plue's mouth, shushing him and listening if the fat jailer had noticed the flash and/or the noise. Satisfied at hearing no alarm, Lucy proceeded with the next part of the plan.

"Plue…" she lowered her voice as low as she could. "I need you to make some noise in the hallway, make sure to hide when the fat guy comes out, all right? I'll give you a treat if you come back safely."

Nodding his small head, Plue hugged her nose before sliding down in the shadows to the floor and slipping out into the hallway. Lucy scrambled back onto the main beam and waited for the diversion to start. Sting had seen the flash and readied himself for his part in the plan.

_**Clang!**_

"What-?" Putting down his device, the overweight jailer heaved his massed off the chair and stomped out into the hallway. Acting on the cue, Lucy slid down with no more than a whisper, landing lightly on the main table. Grabbing her spirit whip first, she gently lifted her confiscated keys without making a sound and slid them both in place at her belt. She then grabbed the set of keys that would open her accomplice's cage and bonds.

"Hurry, hurry." He chanted, hearing the fat man returning.

Lucy fiddled with the keys, trying to find the one she wanted.

"Forget it, go. Go!" He whispered. Slightly irked that he would be chained up for a while longer.

Grabbing her keys, she held up one and used its magic to blend herself into the shadows. Aquarius and Virgo had taught her how to use her spirit's magic through their respective keys.

_Flashback_

"_Alright brat, listen closely cause I'm not going to say it again." Aquarius hovered the crashing waves, arms crossed and looking quite peeved. _

"_Hai, Aquarius." Lucy was kneeled on the beach, looking quite excited and scared. _

"_Tch. Alright, now the way I'll teach you water magic is different to Juvia-san's. Because you're a Holder type mage, you can't summon fire or water on your own."_

_Lucy was bursting with questions, but knew better than to interrupt her touchy spirit. _

"_So, I'll teach you how to manipulate water with my key. You can do the same thing with other keys, but you have to have that spirit's permission first." Glaring in Aki's direction (who was sitting on top of a boulder and smirking widely at the mermaid), "Since I was so very nicely asked, I will allow you to use my magic."_

_The blonde's eyes were tearing up comically with gratefulness and mirth. Aquarius wiped that expression with a serious comment. "But you have to remember; you must only use this method when you don't have time to summon us. It takes a whole lot more magic power this way than actually calling us out. Do it only if you really have to." Her serious expression turned into that of comical anger, "Am I understood?" she hissed. _

"_Ha-hai…" _

_The smaller pink-haired girl watched on as her precious nee-chan began her lesson with the scary mermaid. _

_End Flashback_

So far, out of her 24 keys, only 8 had agreed to allow her use their magic. She respected their wishes, and did not push the matter. The jailer stomped back in, evidently confused and annoyed at being disturbed for no reason. He sat back down, causing his chair to groan and began fiddling once again with the strange device. Crash training course took its effect; Lucy sat as quietly and still as possible.

The ambassador had arranged for the court spies to teach her what she needed to know in infiltration and espionage. Those damn torturers were worse than Aquarius as teachers and had somehow managed to develop a rune spell where time passed quicker inside than out. An equivalent of one day on the outside was equivalent to a month on the inside. She had baulked at the ridiculous training program and location, but it was either that or go home. Not willing to give up a mission once started, she went along with the plan. The worst 7 days (or 7 months) of her life.

"Hey fat-head! Your mama still hasn't replied has she?"

Growling at the name, the jailer barked at his prisoner to shut up.

"Oh come on. You can't blame me that she hasn't even sent some thanks for your present!"

The jailer growled some more. Lucy smiled, catching on to Sting's intention.

"You shut up!" The voice came out thick and guttural, attestation of his limited vocabulary.

"Oh, no. You wouldn't want _me_, the only other person down here, to _shut up_, now would you?"

The massive man launched himself out of his chair and pressed his tiny face into the bars, growling.

"Hey, fat guy." Lucy managed to get to the doorway, holding Plue in her arms and backed up by Taurus, hulking in his full gladiator armour, complete with helmet. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

In a flash the cell-door popped open, the Dragon Slayer carried out by Virgo, who was wearing a revealing French maid outfit with a winged visor covering her eyes. The jailer flew backwards from Taurus' punch, cell caving in around the overweight human.

"All right!" Lucy high-fived her spirits, sending Plue back at the same time.

"Isn't a little early to celebrate?" Sting got dusted himself off, looking a little peeved and admiring the stellar mage in the one gaze.

"What are you talking about?"

Loki, Capricorn and Aries all came into the doorway, all sporting different outfits since they left on Lucy's vacation. Loki was wearing an open suit showing his purple shirt and no tie, his trademark glasses were replaced with thin sunglasses and his hair seemed to have grown longer with two locks sticking up. Capricorn had a slight variation of his butler suit with a white waistcoat, a gold tie, collar turned up and his usual black sunglasses were replaced with a horned visor in similar fashion to Virgo. Finally, Aries had full-length woollen dress with a thick belt at her waist; her hair cut short and horns producing even further away from her head.

"You know, I always forget you're not Lucy."

The idiot dragon had bought her sad tale; that Lucy Heartfillia had died in captivity and she was the only one who got out, inheriting the former's keys and more. He had been captured by the dark guild because of his powers, and found himself being saved by the brunette and becoming her partner in the one swift move.

She laughed, "Well, you better remember for the next time I summon all of the Ecliptic Spirits. Now, you ready?"

Growling with anticipation, Sting slammed his fists together, "Just lead the way, Miss Heart."

"Alright, well lets go. We got out earlier than expected." The Stellar mage smirked evilly, "Let's teach these bastards what it means to mess with Stellar mages."

**.~o~.**

_Dear Master,_

_This is for your eyes only. By the time you read this, you have probably already received the Mayor's letter. As he said, I have quit my position as residential mage and begun working with the Bosconian government to help fight back against the Black Stars. I have received the Fiorian council's approval and support. I will be returning after my mission to the guild._

_I wish to inform you that I am intending to leave Fairy Tail and joining the ranks of the magic council. I also wish to tell you that I am not, in any way, using Fairy Tail's name to my advantage. The council is willing to keep this under wraps from the media and other guilds. _

_I hope that everyone is well,_

_Love, _

_LH_

**(A/N: Well, well? What did you think? I tried to make it as believable and put as many explanations as humanely possible. :p Please review and tell me if there's anything wrong!)**

*Wigwam: a dome-shaped hut or tent made by fastening mats, skins,or bark over a framework of poles.


	13. Chapter 13: Grave and an Unwanted Guest

Fairy Tail Fanfic

**The Dragon's Key**

**Chapter 13: Grave and an Unwanted Guest**

By I-Darkness

_Flashback_

_Tears leaked from her eyes. Fire raged behind her, engulfing the entire building as the stellar spirits took their revenge. She cradled the woman in her arms closer to her, the wounds testament to the torture she had to endure before the loss of blood was too great. _

"_I promise." The crying mage touched her forehead to the cold skin. "I promise I'll finish what you started. I will care for your spirits like I care for mine. Please… please watch over me."_

_The 32 spirits stopped their relentless attacks on the ruins of the buildings, all of the dark mages unconscious and restrained. They came to surround the two stellar mages, watching silently. Both were kind to their spirits, but one unfortunately had attracted the attention of the dark guild sooner than the other. _

_The woman's cold body became too heavy to hold. Off in the distance, they all could hear the promised soldiers clamouring to see what had happened. _

_End Flashback_

"Master."

Master Makarov looked up from his position in the hall.

"About the letter that the other's found with the bracelet…"

Makarov sighed. The time had come, huh?

It had been three days since Tora turned back to normal. Aki was still asleep, and no one even dared attempt to wake her, not with her exceed warning everyone away. Only Natsu could wake her without falling victim to her rage, and he was otherwise engaged as the symptoms of his condition resurfaced, albeit not as extreme as before.

Everyone in the guild looked lost and confused. They knew the details of the situation, but they were at a loss as to what course of action they should take. Edgar had again come and taken refuge at the guild, wings drooping to the floor, as his chosen master was again being difficult.

"Minnasan! Can I have your attention please?" Everyone stopped gazing at either their bottomless flagon or the empty space, and turned their attention to their master, who stood almost like a beacon of light against the darkness engulfing them.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Heads perked up as eyes widened.

"Lucy has decided to…" The master paused, not for effect, but because he was struggling with two evils. The lesser of the two evils was to tell the truth and watch as his 'children' once again sunk to the depths of depression, and perhaps even further. The greater of the two, however, was to lie to them and say that their precious nakama was coming back and see them come back to their light-hearted selves once again.

The master's eyes fell towards the figure coming through the open guild doors, walking purposefully towards the front of the guild. Everyone's gaze followed his. The very purposeful man faced the guild, noting the puzzled and almost angry looks on many of the faces. Only 4 words left their mouth, stunning everyone in the vicinity and crushing whatever little light was left.

"Lucy Heartfillia is dead."

Levy and Lisanna sat holding each other, sobbing and crying hysterically. Everything was spiralling out of control.

They were not alone in their tears.

Evergreen, in Elfman's arms, was pale as a ghost with unchecked streams of tears running over her cheeks. Elfman was trying so hard not to crush his girlfriend in his grip, wanting to keep squeezing until he felt safe once more. He was afraid that if he let go, he would fall and keep falling until either he hit the bottom or grief overwhelmed him.

Juvia had her head buried in her arms, too shocked to flood the guild with her tears, but the salty-drops still made their dash for freedom onto the tabletop. Gray was next to her, straddling the bench, not sure whether to comfort his stalker or break down himself.

Mira, behind the bar, was pale like Evergreen and was methodologically cleaning and reorganising her workspace. She would reorder the bottles five times before throwing down her towel in frustration and crouching down to rock back and forth on her heels, desperate to keep the tears in. Freed was at a loss, helplessly watching his counterpart repeat her small routine over and over again as he also tried to lose himself in his drink.

Cana herself was not drinking. She mumbled something about the alcohol tasting bad, instead sitting down on the bench of the table and propping her head on her arms. Contemplating whether she should pull her cards out to do her readings. She was torn between finding her father, who was with Laxus, or checking if Lucy was really gone from the realm of the living.

The Dragon Slayers and Edgar had left to find Natsu, refusing to let anyone else come with them. Wendy had remained strong, but everyone could see she was simply putting on a brave face for her friends. She tagged along in the slim chance the fire mage needed medical attention.

Romeo watched from afar as his crush left with the other dragons, worried and frustrated beyond compare. His dad was next him, sitting with Wakaba and both were too shocked to do anything.

Erza.

The red head knight was sitting, back stiffly straight with a strawberry cake in front of her. She was not moving, her hair falling in front of her eyes, keeping her tears in her armoured heart.

Jellal, disguised as Mystogan, hid behind a pillar, watching his childhood friend as she sunk into a shared depression. Although still on the run from the Council, he tried to think of a plan to find more about the recent revelation. How did Lucy, a Fairy Tail mage, disappear from the world so easily? Vowing to find more information in the stellar mage's death, he exited the guild.

The rest of the Fairy Tail members were ashen-faced, crying and silent.

The cats, on the other hand, had congregated in the infirmary telling Tora the news and keeping her company. Coping in their own way, not paying attention to anyone who was not their human partner.

The Master had asked for a private meeting with the stranger, hoping to glean as much information about the incident. They had moved to the old man's office, ensuring that no one would eaves drop on their conversation.

"Who are you to bring us such news?" Makarov, having gain wisdom (mostly) with his old age, was sceptical of the stranger. However, because of the gravity of the news, he could not say anything until he had learned as much as possible. He looked the outsider over, noting every detail that might reveal his identity.

He had raven black hair slicked back to reveal his high forehead and sharp-chiselled features. His lean muscles were slightly on the skinny side, but still looked strong. He would have been good looking if it were not for the look in his eyes and the upturned corner of his mouth. It made him look like he was forever laughing at some sick, inside joke.

"My name is Jung, I was with the special task force team working with Lucy." The sound of his voice made the master grind his teeth. Being almost sarcastic and mocking, it did not improve the poor-image Makarov had of him.

"You're with the council then?"

"In part. I was working undercover with her before... I was working as a double agent for the council and I had the honour of meeting Lucy. I volunteered to come and bring the news to you, as I knew you treasured her as I did."

The master's eyebrows disappeared in his hairline. The way the man spoke seemed like he was on an intimate level with Natsu's chosen mate. That comment made the already-sceptical master even more on his guard. According to the notebook, it would have been impossible for that to happen.

"You… were close to Lucy?"

"Yes." 'Jung' seemed surprised, as if he thought the master knew this fact before now. "We were engaged to-be-married. Did she not mention that?"


End file.
